Central Avatar High
by SideWaysDreamer
Summary: Everything is smooth sailing at Central Avatar High until secrets are revealed and choices are made that lead Bolin, Asami, Korra and Mako into something that they never expected to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Korra got her books out of her locker and swiftly shut it closed. "Hey Korra," Korra turned around to see Bolin coming towards her wearing the boys uniform, a white dress shirt with a dark red tie, khaki dress pants and a dark red blazer with Sperrys.

"Hey Bolin" Replied Korra, when he reached her.

"We should get going to class you know how Mrs. Kim gets when your late your late to class."

"Yeah, your right," Said Korra as the stared to walk down the hall, "last time I was late she made me write a twenty five page paper about how Avatar Wan became the first avatar."

"Well that shouldn't have been to hard." Said Bolin with a smug grin

"Haha, it wasn't but it was annoying having to write it all down." Laughed Korra. And with that they continued down the hallways of Central Avatar High to Mrs. Kim's History Class.

Korra and Bolin actually got to class a couple minutes early. Most of the class was already there accept for a few students. "Haha I guess we aren't the only ones who don't want to write papers just for being point two seconds late." Joked Bolin as they took a their seats. Bolin and Korra talked some for a bit. "Oh hey look it's the queen herself." Korra turned around to see none other then Asami Sato. The school uniform never looked so good on anyone. The white button shirt, grey skirt, dark red blazer, white knee high socks, and Sperrys, it all fit so perfectly. Her long black her was perfectly placed, her green eyes shined like emeralds and her pale skin was flawless. Korra couldn't keep her eyes off her, until Bolin elbowed her back into reality.

"Hey, stop drooling that's still my brothers girlfriend."

"Oh please, you don't even like Mako." Replied Korra. Bolin just nodded in agreement. Then Mrs. Kim strode into the room right as the bell rang. At that moment everyone took his or her seats and silence filled the room.

"Alright today we will be starting a new project that will be due in two weeks," The class groaned, "It is a partner project," The class cheered, "Calm down all of you, I have already picked your partners." The class groaned again. "We will have none of that today," Said Mrs. Kim in an assertive voice while she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Alright now here are the groups, Noah and Jessie, Bolin and Paul, Ryan and Kai, Korra and Asami, Jeff and Kendall…" When Korra heard this she couldn't believe it. She had been paired up with Asami Sato. The Asami Sato, queen of the school, the girl everyone wants to be friends with, she is the girl who everyone loved. The girl who Korra had a huge crush on, and she got to work with her for two weeks. Korra though she was going to have a heart attack.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Asami wasn't quite sure how to feel about being paired with Korra. They had talked a couple of times but it was mostly about homework and classes. But deep down Asami was happy she got to work with Korra. "Alright everyone, now this project is going to be about one of the four nations. There will be two groups for each nation. Now get with your partners and pick what nation you want to do." Asami looked back at Korra who smiled and waved at her and Asami returned the gesture. Then Asami got up and made her way to Korra through the other groups talking about what nation to do.

"Hey Korra," said Asami as she reach Korra.

"Hi Asami, so what nation do you think we should do?"

"Oh well I am not really sure, I think the Earth Nation might be fun." Suggested Asami.

"Well that actual does sounds like a good idea," Asami felt a warm feeling inside knowing that Korra liked her idea. "Yeah lets do the Earth Nation, I'll go sign us up, I am happy that didn't take us long to deiced other groups don't seem to be agreeing as much as we are." Said Korra with a smile as she pointed to Bolin and Paul who were arguing about weather to do the Air Nation or Erath Nation then she walked over to Mrs. Kim's Desk. Asami couldn't help but watch Korra as she walked. _Wow… Wait no you have a boyfriend Asami. You love Mako. Korra is just your project partner. _Asami told her self this but she wasn't sure it was true.

When the bell rang the class flied out of the room to their next class. When Asami walked out she saw Mako waiting for her. "Hey beautiful," Said Mako when he Said Asami with a sly grin on his face. He hugged her a place a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he let go of her she looked over and saw Korra and Bolin walking down the hall. Even though she didn't want to admit it Korra looked really cute in her uniform. Then Mako put his arm around her shoulder and they walked the other way to their next class.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Korra could barely focus on anything for the rest of the day. All she could think about was Asami and what could happen in two weeks. When the final bell rang indicating that the school day was over Korra went out to the courtyard to wait for Bolin. Bolin got there a couple minutes after she did. "Hi Korra," Bolin's voice didn't sound as happy as it is normally.

"What's wrong Bo?" Questioned Korra.

"Its Mako, he thinks he is so great just because he is the captain of the soccer team, and he has prefect grades and he is going out with the hottest girl in school." _Asami…_ Korra face became distance when she remembers that Asami was with Mako.

"_Yeah Mako is just about prefect how can I compete with that?_" Thought Korra. Bolin took notice of his friend's facial changes quickly.

"But he isn't," Started Bolin "deep down he is just a jerk and-" Korra put up her hand to silence Bolin and they stood there is silence for a moment listen to other students chat and the wind blowing until Bolin deiced to speak up. "Listen Korra why don't we just go back to my place and chill." Suggested Bolin.

"Yeah that sounds good, but isn't Mako going to be around?" Said Korra in a weak tone.

"Oh well not really him and Asami are going on a date tonight…" replied Bolin softly. Korra tried he best not to look sad.

"Well good that means we can just hang out and chill at your place." Korra smiled when she said this. Bolin seemed to be happy with this repose.

"Alright, then lets get going," And then they were on their way to Bolin's.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Asami walked down the stairs in her flowing red dress, white shall and black high heels. "Oh Asami you look fabulous." Commented Mrs. Sato when Asami reached the bottom of the steps.

"Mother please it's nothing special." Said Asami while blushing.

"Asami I have to agree with your mother you look just like she did when she was your age," Said Mr. Sato with a sense of pride in his voice. Of course Asami wouldn't take that as an insult, even in her fifties her mother still look beautiful. Just then the doorbell rang, the chime rung all over the Sato mansion. When Mr. Sato opened the door it was Mako right on time, wearing a nice classic suit with a red scarf.

"Hello Mr. Sato," said Mako giving Mr. Sato and firm handshake, "Good evening Mrs. Sato," bowing his head to her.

"Hello Mako." Greeted Mrs. Sato cheerfully.

"Alright, now make sure Asami is home on time, okay Mako?" Commanded Mr. Sato in a fatherly voice.

"Yes sir." Replied Mako with a bold smile.

"Alright then you kids get going." Said Mrs. Sato gently pushing Mako and Asami closer to the door.

"Okay mom will be on our way, see you when I get back." Said Asami as her and Mako walked out the door. They got into Mako's car and started to drive. "So where are we going?" asked Asami wondering.

"Oh no where special just The Lotus House." Mako had a grin on his face.

"The Lotus House? Mako that place is very expensive." Asami thought Mako had lost his mind.

"Yeah I know that." Replied Mako with almost no emotion. Asami deiced no to question and just let it happen. When they got to The Lotus House the place was so elegant, there where Lotus Flowers on all the tables, there was a pond and a small waterfall with lotus flowers and Koi fish. The waiters and waitresses all wore white Tuxedoes with pink ties and white dress with hints of pink in them. All of the people eating there were mostly couples or rich and old.

"Hello my name is Jake, I will be your server for tonight," Jake bowed to them, "I am assuming it will be dinner for two tonight?" Said Jake in the most graceful voice.

"Yes dinner for two." Replied Mako.

"Right this way please." Jake started to take elegant steps to a table just by the Koi Pond. When they reach the table Jake placed two menus down on the table. "I assume this is a good location?"

"Yes." Mako and me said this in unison we both looked at each other and smiled. When I looked at Jake he was smiling too.

"Well I will be back to take you orders." With that Jake walked away. Mako and Asami took their seats. They talked for a while and your ordered their food. They laughed and had a great time. When they had finished eating Mako paid and they went to the car.

"Hey Asami do you mind if we make a quick stop, umm I just have some stuff to do really quick." Mako seemed unsure as he said this.

"Oh um I don't see why not." Asami was surprised that Mako would ask something like that.

"Oh okay cool." And then they both go into the car. As they drove Asami noticed that they where going into gang territory. She wanted to ask what Mako had to do her but she decided it would be better not to ask. Mako pulled up to a three story, old brick building with a blue door. "Okay so I am going to be right back okay?

"Okay," Asami tried to sound like she wasn't scared.

"Okay good." He kissed her on the forehead and went inside the building.

Asami looked around and she thought she saw someone watching her from the building across the street. After about five minutes, which seemed like hours to Asami Mako came back out of the building. It looked like he had just tucked something into his coat pocket. "Alright, well lets get going," Said Mako as he go into the car. As the drove off Asami could only wonder what Mako was doing inside the strange building. "Um Asami can not tell you parents about that little… pit stop?" Mako voice sounded calm but his eyes were distant.

"Oh sure Mako." Asami wasn't sure if that was a good idea but she trusted Mako. The rest of the dive was in silence. When they got to Asami's house they both got out and walked up to the door.

"Listen Asami, I know tonight at the end was kind of weird but its nothing you need to worry about," The he gently kissed her. Asami kissed him back but something didn't feel right.

"Okay Mako," Whispered Asami when the kiss broke.

"Good. Have a good night." The Mako got back into his car and drove away.

_That kiss… I wonder what it would feel like if it was who Korra kissed me instead._ Asami slipped inside keeping her thoughts to herself.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin and Korra were lying on the couch at Bolin and Mako's place while watching TV. For two teenage boys, with no parents, Bolin and Mako had a pretty nice apartment. They both had well sized rooms; there was an average kitchen and a pretty nice living room.

"Hey, you want a soda?" Asked Bolin when he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Sure, toss it." Korra was flipping though all the channels while lying on the couch.

"Here you go." Bolin tosses the soda can over to Korra; she caught it mid air before it had the chance to hit the ground.

"Thanks Bo."

"Oh hey go back a couple of channels," Bolin sat down on the couch next to Korra and she went back through the channels, "There stop, I love this movie."

"What movie is this?" Korra opened and started to sip some of her soda.

"Its called Break In. Its about these four friends who are trying to rob five banks in a week." Bolin seemed pretty excited about the movie.

"Bolin, this is a one star movie," Said Korra after she looked at the rating.

"Yeah, I know. I still love this movie though."

Korra deiced no to question her friend and just watch the movie. Korra didn't really understand the point of the movie but Bolin seemed to like it so she watched. Half way through the movie Bolin spoke up.

"So…. What are you Asmai doing the project on?"

"Oh we are doing the Earth Nation."

"Lucky, me and Paul couldn't deiced in time so we are doing the Water Tribe."

"The Water Tribe isn't that bad of a nation to have."

"Yeah I know but I really wanted to do earth."

"Well you're a earth bender, and besides you always do your projects on the Earth Nation. Branch out a little for once."

"Yes Miss Avatar." Bolin said mockingly and Korra threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah well I haven't been to much Avatar stuff since Tenzin is in the Fire Nation."

"Yeah but your still the Avatar."

"An Avatar that can't even get their crush to like them back…" grumbled Korra.

"Oh sprits Korra, she is going out with Mako! And besides she is probably just going out with Mako because he is Mr. Popular. Plus you don't even know if she likes girls."

"Yeah that's true. But I mean there is still a chance. I mean you never really know." Korra's voice help some hope but also sadness.

"Listen Korra, your doing the project with her if you really want to get her to like you, then show her your great you are. Just don't forget to get the project done," Korra opened her mouth so say something but Bolin stopped her. "Korra if you want her to like you, you have to show her who you are, show her your better the Mako and find out if she likes girls otherwise it will be weird." Even though for the most part Bolin is never serious but he still gives good advice.

"Thanks Bo that just might work."

"Yeah anything for my best friend. Just don't tell Mako I am helping you steal his girlfriend."

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

When Mako opened the door to the apartment he wasn't expecting to see Korra there.

"Oh hello Korra, hey Bolin." Said Mako when he saw them on the couch.

"Oh hey Mako, how was your date?" asked Bolin

"It was fine, we went to The Lotus House."

"The Lotus House?" Bolin and Korra said in unison.

"Isn't that one of the fanciest restaurants in town?" Asked Korra

"Yeah" With that Mako headed upstairs with another word.

"Hey so how can Mako afford to take Asami to The Lotus house?" said Korra after a moment of silence.

"Well he works at the power plant and our parents left us a good amount of money. I guess he has been saving up." Bolin shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Even though Korra was still curious she kept her thoughts to herself and watched the movie.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back Asami." Greeted Mrs. Sato from her seat the living room when Asami walked in.

"Hello Mother."

"So how was it?"

"It was great we went to The Lotus house and food tasted amazing." Asami sat down in the chair next to her mom.

"The Lotus house? Wow that's one fancy place. I am very impressed. I knew Mako was a keeper."

"Yeah he is pretty great." Asami was debating on if she wanted to tell her mom about Mako taking her to the slums for some unknown reason or the fact that she has a developing crush on Korra. "So how was school?"

"Oh it was good. I Got an A on my chemistry test and we are starting a project in history class."

"That's great and what are you doing for your project?"

"Well it's over one of the four nations and me and Korra are doing earth."

"Oh well it looks like you have a advantage. Getting to work with the Avatar and all. Well I hope it goes well."

"Yeah me too." Asami stood up, "Well I mam going to go take a shower and stuff."

"That's a good idea I'll see you in the morning."

Asami made her way to her room. When she closed the door she went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. After her shower she changed into sleeping shorts and a tee shirt. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her backpack started doing her homework but she was distracted.

_I wonder what Korra is doing right now…._

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Korra was surprised when her phone buzzed and she was even more surprised when she saw who it was.

Asami: Hey, what's up?

"Bolin, guess what."

"Whatever it is it can't be more interesting then this movie."

"I bet it is, Asami just texted me."

"Wait what?" Bolin looked over at her "Are you for real?"

"Yes like for real, for real. She said 'Hey, what's up.'"

"Okay act natural and be honest just tell her our chilling with me and ask her what she is doing."

"Yeah okay that sounds good."

Korra: Hey I am just chilling with Bolin. What are you up to?

Asami: That sounds like fun. I back home and now I am just chilling.

"Well now what do I say she said she got back home and now she is just chilling. Do ask about the date or just ask what she was doing?"

"I don't know if it would be a good Idea to let her know you knew about the date or just tell her Mako got back too or something."

Korra: Oh yeah, Mako got back a bit ago. He told us you guys went on a date. How was it?

Asami: Oh cool and it was really nice.

Korra: That's great

Asami: So are you excited for the project?

Korra: Yeah I feel like it will turn out well

Asami: yeah I was thinking since we will have time is class tomorrow we could work on the base of the project and then work on it outside of class as well whenever we both have time.

"Bolin now what?"

'What do you mean now what?" Said Bolin leaning over her shoulder "She just asked you to spend time with her. Yes it was for the project but still, you say yes."

Korra: Yeah that sounds great

Asami: Alright great

Asami: Okay well I'll see you tomorrow J

Korra: See you then

"Well that's that, " Bolin moved back over to hi original spot on the couch "We'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Bolin why do I feel like my chest is exploding?"

"Probably because you really like her and you're getting to spend more time with her. Just don't over think it."

"Yeah your right."

"So are you sleeping over? You basically have a room here now you're the only one that really comes here besides me and Mako." Said Boling pointing to the guest room.

Korra laughed, "Yeah I will and I do some of my school uniforms are even here."

"Yeah and I am impressed do you keep your room at your house that clean? It looks cleaner then Mrs. Kim's desk."

"Oh please my room at home is a mess."

"That's not that hard to believe."

After that they sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence.

"Okay well," Yawned Bolin "I am going to bed. You should too, it's like one in the morning."

"Yeah your right." They both got up. Korra went to the guest room and Bolin went upstairs to his room.

It took Korra almost a hour to fall asleep her mind was buzzing with the thought of hanging out with Asami.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

The light shines through the window on to Korra's face.

_"__I really don't want to get up…"_

Korra grabs her phone from the bedside table and looks at the time. Its 6:37, school starts in about and hour and twenty minutes. Korra gets up and starts to get dressed. Once she is dressed she checks her phone again, one new message.

**Mom: Hey honey tonight we are having the S****uzukis over for dinner so be home by 8:30.**

Korra sighs slightly. The Suzukis have been family friends since Korra was a baby, and Korra like them but their son, Ryu, who is around Korra's age plays soccer with Mako and is very arrogant.

**Korra: Okay I will be home by then**

Korra packs all of her books into her backpack and heads into the living room. When Korra goes into the living room Bolin is there with a cup of coffee with a plate of eggs and bacon. Bolin looks up when she walks in.

"Moring" says Bolin and a half sleepy voice, "I already made breakfast, your plate is over on kitchden counter."

"Thanks Bo," Korra walks over to the kitchen and takes her plate counter. She sits on next to Bolin and starts to eat.

"So how did ya sleep? Did you dream about your girl?" Bolin winks. Korra becomes slighty uneasy. "Don't worry Mako already left like an hour ago for early soccer practice." Korra relaxes

"Well a little bit but I don't remember most of the dream. It was just like us chilling out I guess."

"Okay Okay, nice" Bolin nods his head in approval. "Alright well I am ready to go when you are."

"Yeah okay I am ready to go." Korra and Bolin get up and put their dishes in the sink and head out the door.

Bolin and Korra walked into the doors of Central Avatar High and there was chaos. It was full out brawl. It appeared to be the part of soccer team against the part of basketball team. Korra and Bolin take in the spectacle of team all punching and kicking each other. Just then Korra notices that Mako is in the fight.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT US!" shouts the basketball team captain, Matt, as he punches Mako right in chest.

Mako stumbles back and puts his hand on the wall, "Its not my fault you play a stupid sport" Mako swings at Matt but he dodges and elbows Mako right in the stomach then grabs him by his shirt collar and swings him face first right into the lockers. There is a huge thud and then Mako falls to the floor.

"MAKO!" Yells Bolin but before he can do anything Ryu comes running out of no where and tackles Matt to the ground and starts punching him. But Ryu's attack is in vain because Ismua, Matt's best friend and biggest basketball player on the team, picks Ryu up and throws him into the lockers.

"Don't you ever touch my friends" Growls Ismua and he helps Matt get up. Once everyone sees that has Isuma shown up the fight stops instantly. All of the basketball players stand a little taller now while the soccer player slowly start to back away, they are about to break out into a full sprint but Headmaster Oshiro walks in.

"Well well what do we have here?" He looks around but everyone stays silent, "If I had to say it looks like the aftermath of a fight…. I see that Matt and Mako are here so I assume the basketball and soccer team deiced to become barbarians." Nobody even takes a breath. "Well then all of the injured students find a way to the infirmary all of you other class starts in fifteen minutes you wouldn't want to be late, oh and until further notice all basketball and soccer is events are cancelled." Headmaster Oshiro turns and walks away.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

Korra and Bolin start to move to Mrs. Kim's first period class. When they get there aren't to many people there yet.

"Did that really just happen?" Asked Bolin a little shaky

"Yea I did."

"Do you think Mako is okay?'

"Yea I bet he is fine he is pretty though."

" I shouldn't be so surprised, Matt and Mako hate each other. They have been fighting ever since middle school, over is which sport is better or something stupid."

"Well I guess today was the tipping point"

Just then Asami walked in.

"Hey Bolin and Korra." She says she takes a seat next to Korra.

"Hey" say Bolin and Korra in unison.

"So I am assuming you both know about the fight?"

"Yea we watched the end part of it," said Bolin Do you know if Mako is okay?"

"Yea I just visted him in the infirmary, he has broken nose and a small gash above his eyebrow. But he will be okay." Asami replied.

More students started to arrive and take their seats. Paul walked in and set down next to Bolin.

"Hey Bolin, ready to work on the project?"

"Yea" Bolin turned and started talking with Paul.

"So umm Korra speaking of projects where do you want to start?" Asked Asami

"Well I guess we can just start at the forming of the Earth Kingdom and work forward form there." Suggested Korra.

"Sounds good to me" Asami smiled. Then the bell rung

"Alright students that's the bell you have all class period to work on your projects."

Korra and Asami Smile at each other and then get to work.

The bell for the end of class rings and everyone starts to pack up.

"Hey Korra do you think you can come over after school to work on the project tonight?" says Asami as she puts her books in her bag

"Oh yea I come over but I can't stay to long we are having guests over tonight."

Asami looks slightly disappointed, "Oh okay cool, sounds good. So I will meet you in the court yard after school?"

"That works see you then."

"Great" Asami gracefully walked out of classroom to her next class

"She is so beautiful," whispers Korra under her breath.

"Okay Korra," Says Bolin as he clasps her on the shoulder. "Well I am going to go see Mako before I head to Math, I'll meet you there."

"Okay cool. Don't be late Bo." Then they both went their separate ways."

**End Of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Mrs. Akiyama," says Bolin as he walks into the infirmary.

"Oh hello Bolin, you must be here to see Mako." She charming smiled

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright well he is in room three, it's the second one on the right."

"Thanks Mrs. Akiyama." Boling walked down small hallway way. When he got to room three he was about to slide open the door but then he heard talking coming from the room. He couldn't make out what they were saying but there was slight giggling. Bolin stayed still and listed for a moment then he put his backpack on the ground outside the door and then quietly slid the door open.

When he opened the door he saw that it was set up like a mini, less intense hospital room. There were two comfy chairs facing a small TV and table. Then there was a curtain blocking view of the bed and the voices Bolin had heard.

"This is really nice. We don't normally get to hang out at school. Even though it took you getting beat up for it to happen." The voice was clearly a girls and Bolin knew he had heard it before but he couldn't make a connection to anyone.

"Yeah it is. I have been really stressed out lately and it is good to know I have someone who I can really talk to." Now this voice was clearly Mako no doubt about it in Bolin's mind. There was a second of silent and then a bit of movement and the sound of a kiss. Bolin's heart dropped.

" Mako you're so sweet. I like being with you too. But…. Asami. You are still dating her," the girls voice sounded disappointed and worried.

"I care about you, Rina," Rina! Boling made the connection to the voice. Rina is the best artist in school, she is really shy but she is the nicest girl in school. Bolin took art with her last year. "You are amazing and beautiful. I would pick you over her anyday."

"Then pick me! Break up with her if you really care about me more." Rina sounded very frustrated.

" Okay, okay, one day I will. I promise." Mako was using his suave voice.

"Okay…" Rina sounded unsure and nervous. " I trust you."

Bolin couldn't take it anymore. He slowly went out the door and closed it silently.

_"THAT STUPID ASSHOLE SOCCER PLAYING MUSCLE HEAD!" _Bolin thought.

Filled with rage Bolin tries to keep it together as he picks up his back up and starts to leave.

"Bolin are you okay?" Said Mrs. Akiyama "You look a little flustered."

"Yes I am fine I just really need to get to class, thank you Mrs. Akiyama."

Bolin walked down the hallway trying not to look like he was about to punch something or someone.

"Hey look it is Mako's brother." Bolin looked up to see Matt blocking his way.

"I am not in the mood Matt."

"Yeah whatever, ummm Bolin is it?"

Bolin could feel his anger rising.

"Yeah well Bolin listen your brother is a piece of shit. I just thought you should know that."

Bolin couldn't deny that fact even though he wanted to punch Matt right in the face.

"Alright, what I am trying to say is don't be like your brother. Guy is a jerk, that is all and if you need anything Bolin I got you." Matt patted Bolin on the back and walked away.

Bolin watched Matt walk down the hallway.

"_What did he mean if I need anything… why did he want to talk to me? Does this have something to do with Mako? Does he know about Rina and Mako?"_

Boling walked to Math with these thoughts in his mind.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

Korra sat down in her normal seat in the back of the class when she arrived in Mr. Gates math class; a good amount of the class had already arrived.

_"__I wonder where Bolin is." _Thought Korra as she took out her notebook and her homework.

After a few minutes Korra sees Bolin walk in, but clearly something is wrong. Bolin slides into the seat next to Korra. He looks disturbed and frustrated.

"Umm Bolin are you okay?" asked Korra

"We need to talk later."

"Bolin, what is wrong?"

"Later"

Korra was about to say something else but Mr. Gates walked in.

"Alright class, hand your homework up to the front." Said Mr. Gates as he sat behind is desk. Everyone started to pass their homework to the person in front of them, and then the people in the first row got up and gave all of the homework to Mr. Gates. He started his lecture but Korra can't really focus she is to busy thinking about what is wrong with Bolin.

When the bell rang Korra started to pack up still trying to understand what Mr. Gates was talking about.

"Now class don't forget to grab the homework sheet for tonight." He point to the orderly stack of papers on his desk.

"Korra," says Bolin as he pokes her. "Meet me after school in the courtyard we can talk then." Bolin then quickly moves to pick up a homework sheet and out the door.

_"__What the hell is up with him?"_

Korra took a homework sheet and walks out the door she looks down the hallway to look for Bolin but he is gone without a trace.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

As the last bell of the day rang Asami quickly packed up her stuff and walked into the hallway.

"Hey Asami can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Kira and some other girls who Asmai hangs out with.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well I am having a party this Saturday and I know it is kind a little short notice but I really hope you can come." Kira flipped her blond her over her shoulder.

"Asami you should totally come, it will be a lot of fun." Chimed in other girl named Linda. The rest of the girls all nodded in agreement.

"Alright I will try and come if I can." Said Asami half giving in.

"Great! See you later Asami!" And then the group of girls walked giggling.

_"__I really don't want to go but they are my friends." _Asami to a breath and walked down the hall way towards the infirmary.

When she opened the door to the infirmary she saw Rina and Mrs. Akiyama talking.

"Hello Asami," Greeted Mrs. Akiyama

"Hey Asami," Rina sounded cheerful but there was a look in her eye like she was upset about something.

"Hey," Asami smiled politely.

"I am assuming you're here to see Mako." Mrs. Akiyama looked down at her desk full of papers, "He is in the room three it will be the second door on the right, and just so you know he will probably be able to go home in a bout an hour or so he is feeling a lot better," She smiled brightly.

"That's great! Thanks Mrs. Akiyama." Asami walked into back and to room three. She slid the door open walked in and closed the door behind her. "Mako?" she called out.

"Asami is that you?" Came Mako's voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes it is me," Asami walked around the curtain to see Mako siting on the bed with a large bandage on his head above his left eyebrow. "Oh, Mako how bad is it?" She sits beside him on the bed and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Well at first it was horrible, I had the worst headache in the world. It feels better now and Mrs. Akiyama said that I have a pretty bad concussion so there is that." Mako sounded out of it. "So I am out for the rest of the soccer season," He sighed.

"Aw it will be okay Mako," Asami ran her figures though his jet black hair and looked into his golden brown eyes, "You're the best soccer player in school when you come back next season you will do great."

"Yeah your probably right as soon as I get cleared I am going to start practicing again," Mako pulled Asami close and she automatically snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder, "But right now I just want to be with you."

"I am fine with that," Asami closed her eyes. _"He smells really nice…"_

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Korra walked out of the main building into the courtyard. She spotted Bolin by a tree on the other side of the courtyard and walked over to him.

"Alright Bolin, what in the hell is wrong?"

"Mako, Mako is wrong." Bolin sounded mad

"Okay chill for a second, is he like hurt really badly or did he do something?" Korra said trying to keep Bolin calm.

"Mako is a lying idiot and I hate."

"Okay, okay Bolin just tell me what happened."

Bolin hushed his voice, "Mako is cheating on Asami…" Korra's eyes got every wide and the color drained from her face.

"What did you just say," Whispered Korra holding back her rage.

"Mako is cheating on Asami." Repeated Bolin as he looked her in the eyes.

"Start from the beginning Bolin what happened."

"So when I went to go see Mako in the infirmary after first period like I said and when I went in his room there was someone in there with him. So I just stayed quite and listened to what they were giggling about," Bolin to a deep breath, "Then I noticed it was another girl Mako was with and I heard them kiss and Mako said he would pick her over Asami and-"

"Stop," Korra cut him off before he could keep going, "I feel sick and angry at the same time." Korra leaned on the tree they were under. "Well what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea do we want to talk to Mako or talk to Asami?"

"I don't know but I do know that Asami deserves better then Mako," Korra Growl.

"And by better you mean you," Bolin winks at Korra.

"What no, not me, well maybe me. If Asami deiced she would like to go out with me I wouldn't have a problem with it or anything but I am just saying she deserves someone better then Mako," Korra's face turns slightly red.

"Mmmmm hmmm…." Bolin teases, "Well anyway we need to deiced what to do and we need to do it now." Bolin nods his head toward the entrance on the other side of the courtyard. Korra looks over to see what he is talking about and none other then the queen herself start to walk over to them.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

When Asami walked into the courtyard some of the boys silently swooned and the girls all greeted her with high a high-pitched greetings. She looked around for Korra and spotted her talking to Bolin under tree.

"Hey guys," Said Asami when she reached them.

"Hey Asami." Said Korra with a small voice crack and refused to make eye contact with Asami.

"What's up Asami," Bolin said sounding kind of distant.

_"__Something is wrong,"_ Thought Asami carefully, _"Why won't Korra look at me? And Bolin doesn't seem to be in it right now. Something is must be wrong." _Asami cleared her throat, "So how are you guys?" Asked Asami.

"Good, everything is good," Reopened Korra.

"Well okay then, Korra are you ready to go work on the project?"

"Yeah of course, lead the way."

"I will text you later Korra," Said Bolin, "Have fun researching stuff." Bolin started to walk away.

"See ya!" Korra and Asami said in unison. Then they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright so lets go." Said Asami as she tugged on Korra's school blazer playfully. Then they started walking through the school and out to the parking lot to Asami's car.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

When Korra walked into Asami's house her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, your house is huge," said Korra in amazement.

"Yeah well that's the Sato family for you loaded with money and fancy things that mean nothing" says Asami jokingly.

"I wouldn't say it doesn't mean anything, your family has a lot of power."

"Yeah well I guess your right," Asami started to walk up the stairs, "Come on we can work in my room."

Korra and Asami walked up the grand marble staircase and through the maze of hallways to Asami's room.

"Do you guys even use all of these rooms?" questioned Korra.

"Most of them are just random rooms we don't need but have since we have the money. They really aren't need but whatever." Asami replied. They walked down the hallway some more until Asami stopped at a big dark wood, there was crimson A above the door. "Now this is my room," Asami opened the door and Korra could not believe her eyes.

In the back of the room there was a canopy bed with a white comforter that has red roses on it. There are four large marble white pillows perfectly placed on the bed with a smaller dark red one. The frame of the bed was the same dark wood color as the door. Behind the bed to the left and right of the bed there was large arched windows with thin white curtains over them that just let in enough light to fill the room. The walls of the room were dark red with gold designs of beautiful trees and flowers. On the left side of the room there was some bookshelves and very neat desk with a slick computer, a black notebook and a white modern lamp. On the other side of the room there was a single white door that was slightly cracked open that leads to a stylish bathroom; the other door was a white double door that was open and leads to Asami walk in closet.

"Holy shit…" Korra whispered under her breath.

"Yeah that's the normal reaction, anyway ready to get work?" Asami sat down the desk chair. "There is another chair in the corner, pull it over and we can start working." Asami turned on the computer and took some books from the shelves while Korra pulled the other chair then they began their research.

"Hey Asami we have been working for awhile what time is it?" Korra asked after several hours of working.

"Oh umm it is 8:03," Asami looked over at Korra, "Oh do you have to have to get back home?"

"Yeah my mom wanted me back at 8:30 so I should probably go." Korra started to get up.

"Yeah your right," Asami got up and started putting the books back.

"Here let me help you," Korra took some of the books and put them back.

"Thanks I really-" Asami tripped and stumbled into Korra. Then Korra shut her eyes when Asami fell into her and stumbled back trying to find her balance with Asami in her arms but then she fell on the bed. When Korra opened her eyes she saw Asami's emerald eyes staring at her. Asami's face was only inches away from her.

_"__Asami really is beautiful… If only…"_

Suddenly Korra felt something smooth and soft meet her lips.

_"__Wait… did Asami just kiss me...? I am I kissing Asami…?"_

Korra closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

_"__I like this. I like this feeling. I like looking at her, I like being with her…"_

Asami took in every part of Korra's face. _"Damn Korra is really attractive…"_ Asami looked straight into Korra's ocean blue eyes. _"What if I just…" _Asami closed her eyes and slowly moved her face closer to Korra's then placed her lips on hers. _"Oh this feels good…" _Asami pressed herself into Korra and she felt Korra's arms tighten around her.

_"__I don't think kissing someone has ever felt this good, not even a kiss from Mako feels this nice…" _Asami's eyes shot open and pushed herself off of Korra. _"Oh my god, Mako, I am going out with Mako and I just kissed Korra…" _Asami stood up and crossed her arms over her chest then walked over to the other side of the room and Korra sat up on the bed. They both said nothing for a while, they just sat in silence.

"I should go," Korra stood up and picked up her backpack.

"Oh yeah," Asami sounded like. Then they both walked down stairs and to the front door.

"Oh umm do you need a ride or are you okay." Asami awkwardly chocked out.

"Oh no, no I am fine. Thanks." Korra opened the door. "See you later Asami."

"Bye Korra." Asami closed the door after Korra walked down the stairs and as soon as she did she ran upstairs and into her room. When she closed the door to her room she sat down at the base of the door and curled up into a ball.

_"__I KISSED Korra, she didn't kiss me, I kissed her and I liked it, a lot. I wanted to kiss her more, and I wanted her to stay. But I am with Mako. I care about him and her cares about me and he would never do something like this to me. I just have to ignore it. I was just in the moment. It was nothing, it meant nothing."_

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

_"__STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" _Korra walked down the street quickly trying to make as much distance between her and the Sato household. _"I am such an idiot. She is with Mako she doesn't like you like that. But…. She kissed me." _Korra took a deep breath and slowed down her pace. Car drove past her and people anxious to get home hurried past her. The sun was almost gone from the sky, Korra stopped to look at the gold, orange, and pink sunset before her. Korra stood there for a while then she sighed and kept walking.

"Mom, Dad, I am back." Called Korra as she entered .

"Your late," Korra's mom walked out from the kitchen, "I said 8:30, and it is 8:54. What took you so long?"

"Sorry mom Asami and I were working and we um, lost track of time." Korra started to go upstairs.

"Alright, well go wash up a bit and come back down, the Suzuki's will be here soon."

_"__Damn, that means Ryu is coming over, if he isn't bad enough." _ Korra groaned slightly coming to this realization. Korra walked into her room threw down her backpack and flopped on to her bed. _"I really just want to sleep, but I still have homework and the Suzuki's…" _Korra groaned and got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. _"Oh wow, I look like shit…."_ Korra washes her face and fixes her hair a bit in an attempt to somewhat decent, then she heads back downstairs.

"Alright Korra come help us set the table." Korra's dad's voice was cheerful, but then we he looked at Korra he looked worried. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yes dad I am fine me and Asami just did a lot of work that's all." Korra put on a fake smile.

"Okay well-" before he could finish the doorbell rang, "Oh, that must be them." He walked over and opened the door. "Hello there old friends." Korra's dad greeted the Suzuki's like they were family. Mrs. Suzuki and Mr. Suzuki walked in and of course right behind them walked in Ryu.

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

"So how are you feeling." Bolin sat beside Mako who was lying down on the couch.

"I feel better but my head is still hurting." Mako took deep breaths.

"Mrs. Akiyama did say your head would be hurting for a while so yeah." Bolin got up to got a glass of water when he came back he put in down on the coffee table in front of Mako.

"Thanks bro," there was silence between them, "What's wrong?"

Bolin was taken of guard, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"The way you have been looking at me," Mako rolled over and grabbed a pillow and put it under his head, "you look disappointed and frustrated when you look at me." Bolin shifted awkwardly. "Look I know your looking at me like that because I got in a fight and got hurt and bro I get it you don't want me doing stupid shit, and I know that because you didn't even visit me today, and I am sorry."

"Its okay Mako." Bolin felt a little bad, "Just get some rest okay?" Then Bolin went into his room and laid down on his bed. _"Well at least he doesn't know I know about him and Rina." _Bolin took out his homework and tried to focus on that instead of Mako.

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

Korra had to sit across from Ryu at the table with Mr. Suzuki to her left and her mom to her right. Korra's dad sat across from Mr. Suzuki and Mrs. Suzuki sat cross from Korra's mom. They all talked while eating the chicken risotto Korra's mom made.

"So Ryu would you like to tell everyone about your day at school?" Mr. Suzuki said, giving Ryu that parental look.

"Oh no what happened?" Korra's mom said.

Ryu sighed, "I got into a fight, I am not hurt that bad he just threw me into the lockers,"

"Ryu, I you didn't tell me this," Mrs. Suzuki sounded frustrated.

"It is fine mom, after it happened I couldn't get up for a bit and it hurt a lot, but I am fine now." Ryu went back to eating trying to get out of the situation.

"Well Korra did you know about this?" questioned Korra's mom.

_"__WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME INTO THIS?"_ Korra put on her best, no I didn't see a thing face, "No, I mean I heard about the fight but I wasn't there and I didn't think it was that bad." After that the issue was dismissed but not before the parents tried to squeeze out every detail of the fight out of Korra and Ryu.

"Alright well we have all finished so it is time for dessert, Korra come help me." Korra's mom took up everyone's plates and Korra picked up their water glasses and silver wear; then they both went into the kitchen.

"I'll take those mom," Korra took the dishes form her mom and put them in the dishwasher with the glasses and silver wear.

"Thank you Korra now come help me put together the bowls of ice cream." Korra and her mom got six bowls and ice cream out and started to put some in each bowl with some strawberries. Then they came back out and gave everyone a bowl and spoon.

"You know while we are here having adult talk Korra you and Ryu can just hangout in the basement." Said Korra's dad.

_"__I was wondering when they were going to ask us to leave."_ Korra knew this was going to happen every time their families get together at some point near the end they ask Korra and Ryu to go to the basement. They knew the drill, door to the basement stays open, and lights stay on since their parents didn't want anything happening, but the chances of Ryu and Korra even hugging was very slim anyway. They took their ice cream and went down stairs.

"Wow, I am happy they finally asked us to leave," Ryu commented as he sat down on one side of the couch and Korra sat on the other.

"They always just talk about drama that is going on in their little parent group," Korra said turning on the TV in front of them, "But to be fair most teenagers only talk about drama too."

"This is true but teenage drama is he is cheating on him, she is cheating on him, the football team is doing drugs, they hooked up, he slept with her and stuff," Ryu said while taking a bit of ice cream. "Adult drama is that Mr. and Mrs. Smith just got a new couch cover."

Korra chuckled a bit, "Yeah that is true," She flipped through the channels until she landed on some random game show. They both watched for a bit in silence.

"You lied," Ryu said no taking his eyes off the screen, "You lied about no seeing the fight, I ran right past you and Bolin before I tackled Matt."

"Yes I did lie, I don't want to testify about something that doesn't involve me." Korra looked over at Ryu.

"I can understand that, besides if Isamu hadn't surprised me while I was beating on Matt, I could totally take him."

_"__Oh no here we go…"_ Korra rolled her eyes a little.

"Isuma isn't nothing compared me. I mean yeah he is like six feet tall and has the for arms of a minor god but I have the legs of a horse and my arms aren't to bad either." Ryu smirked as he flexed his muscles. "Plus, I am the best looking guy in school, I have the sexy muscles. I bet even Asami secretly wants me." Ryu looks over at Korra, "But then again it is your job to take her form Mako not mine." He smirked.

Korra turned pale, "How did you…"

"Don't freak out me, Korra. Your crush isn't actually that obvious since everyone always stares at Asami. But we have been forced to hang out since we came out of our mothers, I know you don't like me but you can't deny that you know me pretty well." Ryu took another bite of ice cream as he spoke, "And I know you and I know you have a crush on Asami."

"Okay…" Korra was still in shock that Ryu knew.

"But I need your help and in return I will help you out with Asami," Ryu looked Korra right in the eyes. Korra looked him trying to read his midnight blue eyes while he slicked back his jet-black hair. "Okay listen, so this might be shock but I like Rina, a lot. And if you can help me out with her I can help you with Asami. I am Mako's best friend I can find out anything."

_"__Ryu likes Rina? What the hell is going on here?"_ Korra was in shock.

"Yeah I know but she is really pretty and smart and just the best. You are lab partners with her in science so you can talk to her about me. And don't worry if she doesn't like me, I will be surprised because I am great, but I won't tell anyone about your little crush. I don't do dirty stuff like that." Ryu sounded sincere, "So do we have a deal?" Ryu held out his hand.

"Are you serious about this?" Korra asked.

"Yes, come on Korra. I know I am an asshole but every time we made a deal when we were younger did I ever back out or lie?"

"No… you didn't. Okay Ryu, deal." Korra shook his hand.

"Ryu, Korra, the Suzuki's are about to leave," called Korra's dad. Ryu and Korra came up stairs to see that Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki were ready to leave.

"Thank you for having us over," said Ryu switching to polite mode.

"Anytime Ryu," said Korra's mom. Then the Suzuki's left but Ryu didn't leave without looking Korra in the eye as if to say, "Don't forget about the deal." And with that Korra helped her parents clean up and then went to her room to and started her homework.

**End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

Korra was getting ready to go to bed with her phone buzzed.

Bolin: Hey how did it go with Asami?

Korra: Well it went well but something happened

Bolin: What do you mean? What happened?

Korra: Ummm well we kissed….

Bolin: O.O

Korra: yeah..

Bolin: Well…?

Korra: It was nice really nice, until she suddenly broke away. She looked so distraught.

Korra in bed not wanting to talk about the kiss anymore she just wanted to go to bed. Her phone buzzed again but she just turned off the light and went to sleep.

Korra's alarm woke her up she groaned remembering that school is still a thing she has to go to. _"Come on Korra. Today is Thursday, tomorrow is Friday then it is the weekend. You can make it." _Korra checked the clock 6:15. _"School starts at 8 I have some time." _She turned on the shower and laid out her uniform the bed. While she waited for the shower to get hot she checked her phone.

Bolin: I am sorry to hear that. I am sure everything will be fine.

Korra sighed knowing that it might not be but they were still had to do project so they would have to work it out.

Korra: I hope so. Sorry I didn't responded last night I didn't want to talk about it.

Korra put her phone down and got in the shower. She showered for about fifteen minutes then got out and got dressed. She packed up her homework and books into her backpack and checked the clock again, 6:43. Then she grabbed her phone and headed down stairs.

"Morning Sweetie," Korra's dad was at the table eating pancakes. "There are some over there for you, your mom made them and then went back to sleep."

"I can't blame her," said Korra as she went into the kitchen. She came back out with a plate of pancakes and she sat down across from her dad. They both ate in silence. When Korra was done she cleared her plate and kissed her dad on the head. "Okay see you later dad, have a good day at work!"

"Good luck at school kiddo." Waved goodbye and Korra walked out the door.

Korra looked her phone to check the time, 7:14. She walked a couple of blocks and then her phone buzzed.

Bolin: It is fine we can talk at school. Meet in the courtyard.

Korra: Okay cool.

Korra got to school and went straight to the courtyard. Bolin was under the same tree they meet under yesterday.

"So you kissed Asami?" Bolin said kind of hushed when she reached him.

"Well, I mean she kissed me first but yes we kissed."

"Wait she kissed you? That's good it means she is into you." Bolin smiled.

"Maybe but she did push away from me and she seemed so off after it happened. Besides she is with Mako."

"You mean the idiot who is cheating on her?" Bolin's face got serious.

Korra looked around the courtyard there weren't to many people there just a group of students talking on the other side of the courtyard. "Yeah he is cheating on her but I can't tell her after what just happened she might I think I am lying to get with her or something. And there is no way in hell I am about to talk to Mako about this."

"Well then we have a problem, because I don't know if telling Asami is something I want to do and I can't talk to Mako without punching him." Bolin sighed, "So do nothing for now?"

"I don't like it but I guess," Korra took a deep breath, "Anyway how is Mako doing?"

"He is better. After school I am supposed to get his homework form his teachers and bring it home to him so he can try to do it." They both stood in silence.

"Hey Bolin!" Korra and Bolin looked over to see Matt and Isuma walking over to them. When they got to them Matt fist bumped Bolin. "So Bolin, Kira is having a party on Saturday and she said I could invite some people since we are so…. close." Matt chuckled a bit and Isuma snickered.

"Oh well I mean, I guess I could come but I don't know." Bolin sounded very unsure.

"Think about it Bolin, I will see you later," He takes notice of Korra, "Of course the Avatar is invited to if you want to come. See you guys." Then him and Isamu walked away.

"I don't like it when people call me Avatar. I haven't really practiced bending in months. Tenzin has been in the fire nation forever." Korra looked over at Bolin who still looked a little uneasy.

"Yeah same I don't use my earth bending very often either." Bolin sighed, "Do you think I should I go?"

"I don't know, maybe it might be a good idea for you have something else to think about."

"What about you are you going to go?"

"You know me, I am not going. I don't really like parties." Then the bell rang to signal class would begin in five minutes. "So shall me make our way to Mrs. Kim's class?"

"Yes, yes we shall." Said Bolin smiling.

**End of Chapter 21 **


	22. Chapter 22

"Alright Today class we won't be working on projects to day we will be watching a video about Wan to open up our unit on the history of the avatar." Said Mrs. Kim as she hooked up her laptop to the projector.

_"__Thank god, this means I don't have to talk to Korra right now." _Asami relaxed a little in her seat. _"I don't know if I can talk to her I just feel so weird about this whole thing."_

The Bell rang a few minutes after the video had ended. Asami packed up her stuff and started to head to her next class.

"Hey Asami," Kira was standing in the hall way with Matt and Linda and another girl with brown hair who she didn't known. "So you are coming to my party right? It is going to be so much fun. Matt even has invited some people." Matted nodded to confirm. "Oh by they way this is Elizabeth," She motions to the girl who Asami didn't know.

"Nice you meet you Elizabeth. And yes I am defiantly coming to the party," Said Asami. _"I need something to take my mind off things. I need to have some fun." _

"Great so we will see you at the party! See you later Asami." Kira was very cheerful. Then they all went their separate classes.

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

Korra walked out to the courtyard to wait for Bolin. The day was over and she was ready to leave. She waited under the tree for a while before Bolin came out.

"Hey Korra," Bolin sounded very worn out.

"Hey Bolin, rough day?"

"Yeah after math it was just bad a lot of in class work."

"Well that sucks," Korra looked over to see Asami talking with Kira and some other girls on the other side of the courtyard.

"Don't worry about her. So what she didn't talk to you today. You still have the project you will talk to her again." Bolin tried to reassure Korra.

"Yeah I guess your right," Korra sighed, "well anyway how about we go to Famous Kelly's and get some milkshakes to relax?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Bolin Smiled. As they started to walk away Korra looked back to look at Asami who was looking at her. But when Asami saw Korra was looking at her she looked away.

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24

Asami drove home trying not to think about everything that was going on. Instead she thought about the party. Asami pulled into the garage and parked next to the ten other cars already in parked. She got out and went into the house.

"Welcome back Asami," Greeted her mother when she walked in. "How was school?"

"Well you know school," Asami joined her mom on the couch.

"Oh how is Mako? I heard form some other parents that he got in a fight."

"He is doing okay. He wasn't at school today so I am sure he is at home resting."

"You should visit him," Suggested her mom, "of course if it is okay with him."

"Yeah your right mom I will text him in a bit," She kissed her mom on her forehead and went upstairs.

Asami: Hey Mako, I know this might be rude but can I come over? I want to make sure you are okay.

Asami walked into her room and put down her backpack and sat on the bed. After a minute her phone buzzed.

Mako: Of course you can. I miss you.

Asami: Okay I will be over in a bit.

Asami changed out of her uniform into black jeans a white shirt with a tight greyish leather jacket. She headed back down stairs.

"Already leaving well that was quick," Asami mother's voice sounded teasing, "Now don't have to much fun." She winked.

"Mom!"

"I am half joking, now go stay safe." Asami went to her car and started to drive to Mako's apartment.

Asami knocked on the apartment door. Mako answered the door.

"Mako," Asmai hugged him.

"Oh not much now I am still a little sore," Mako grunted out.

"I am sorry," She let him go.

"It's fine. Come in." Asami stepped in, Mako walked over and sat down on the couch and Asami sat next to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Asami.

"I feel a lot better now that you are here. come here babe." He smiled at her. She moved closer to him and warped her arms around him then she brought he face close to his.

"Your so cute," Asami smiled. _"Korra is so much better look- No stop you are with Mako. Be with Mako."_

"So are you," Mako kissed her softly. When the kiss broke Asami snuggled up to Mako.

"Hey Mako, is Bolin here?" Asami sounded kind of worried.

"Don't worry he isn't here. I don't know where he is now that I think about it."

"Do you think you could find out? Just so we know how much time we have?" Asami relaxed a little. _"Where ever he is Korra is probably with him. And I can't see Korra. That kiss felt really nice and she is really cool and sweet but I am with him." _

"Yeah sure I will text him." Mako kissed her on the cheek and pulled out his phone.

**End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

"These are the best milkshakes ever!" Bolin took another sip of milkshake.

"I know right they are great," Korra and Bolin sat at a both in Famous Kelly's diner with their milkshakes and basket of fries.

"I am so happy you suggested we do this, I feel so much better," Bolin ate another fry.

"Yeah, this is nice. Just us hanging out," Korra smiled and drank some of her mild shake. Just the Bolin's phone buzzed.

"Oh what do you want…" Bolin groaned.

"What is wrong?"

"Mako texted me, he wants to know when I were I am and when I will be back." Bolin rolls his eyes. "I will just tell him I am with you and we are just chilling out."

"Yeah sounds good," Korra takes a fry, "Why does he need to know anyway?"

"Good point I will ask him." Bolin typed some stuff on his phone and then put it down.

"So I forget to ask you how was dinner with Ryu?"

"Not to bad, me and Ryu made a deal…"

Bolin's raised his eyebrows, "What kind of deal."

"I promised I would talk to the girl he likes for him to you know kind of be like a wingman, or wing-woman in this case, to see if she would be interested and stuff and he would help me out with Asami."

"Whoa, whoa, okay well first he knows you like Asami? Second, how could he help with Asami? Third who does Ryu like?"

"Okay, yes he knows about Asami, I didn't tell him he figured it out. And I am not sure how he could help, I guess he meant like get information on how to get Asami away from Mako," Korra took a breath, "Also who he likes is a problem, because he likes Rina."

"Well at least you already know Rina doesn't like him." Bolin took a sip of his milkshake in frustration.

"Yeah she is hooking up with Mako," Korra Sighed. The Bolin's phone buzzed again.

"Now he says 'because I just need to know. What time are you coming back?' Wow bro you are such a nice guy…"

"Wow, well it is like 4:50 now, so how long are we planning on staying?"

"When ever we finish these amazing milkshakes." Bolin started to drink some more of the shake.

"Haha yeah so I guess just say like 5:30 just to give him an answer."

"Okay," Bolin typed some stuff more stuff I his phone and put it back down. "Anyway back to Ryu and this deal. So you were going to talk Rina about him?"

"That is the plan. I am going to do it tomorrow. I just need to figure out how to do it with out it being weird." Korra took a hand full of fries.

"Yeah," Bolin took some fries too, "You should get on that, Rina doesn't talk to much so bringing it up in conversion might be a bit strange." They sat and talked a bit more while they finished off their milkshakes and fries.

"Okay well I am good to go, that was a really good milkshake." Said Korra.

"Yeah it was, I am ready to go to." Bolin called over the waitress and got the check. They both paid for themselves then they left. When the got to Bolin and Mako's apartment building Korra stopped.

"Bolin, Asami's car is here." Korra pointed over to the left where Asami's slick red car was parked.

"Oh great, do you still want to go in or…?"

"Well I want to see her but at the same time I don't."

"Okay well we can hang out at you place, is that okay?"

"Yeah my parents don't care if you randomly come over. They know we are close." Korra and Bolin started walking back down the street to Korra's house.

**End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26

Asami handed Mako his bowl of Mac &amp; Cheese and sat down on the couch and started to eat hers.

"Wow babe, this tastes great," Mako took another bite.

"Yeah well that is the power of out of the box Mac &amp; Cheese," Asami jokily said.

"Yeah well you make the best out of box mac &amp; cheese," Mako kissed her on the head. "So how is everything at school?"

"Things are good, oh Kira is having a party on Saturday."

"Oh cool so are you going?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it I haven't been to a party in a bit so it should be fun." Asami smiled at Mako and kept eating.

"Yeah, it will probably be fun," Mako put a piece of mac &amp; cheese on his spoon , "but not as fun as this." Mako pulled back the spoon and let it go so the piece of mac &amp; cheese hit Asami right on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" Asami put down her bowl, and tackled Mako. "Now we are even,"

Mako laughed, "Sure Asami," then he wiped the mac &amp; cheese off her face. "Your cute Asami."

After a while Asami left and when she got into her car she noticed a man in a grey suit standing outside of the building. He looked at her for a moment then he walked away out of the light of the light posts and disappeared into the night. _"Okay that was really weird." _Asami started her car and drove home.

"There you are Asami," Asami's dad gave her a hug when she walked in.

"Hey dad," Asami stayed in her dad's arms for a second and then they let go. "Well I have homework I got to do so I will talk to you later dad."

"All right Asami," Asami started walking up the stairs and then stopped.

"Oh hey dad I am going to a party on Saturday is that okay?"

"Asami you know this Saturday is a family day. We are going to bowling." He sounded disappointed

"Yeah I know that dad, but if I go that means you and mom can have a date night."

"Are you sure Asami, I don't get a lot of time with you and your mom because of work. And I know you're a teenager and you don't want to hang out with your parents but Asami we are still your parents and we want to spend time with you." He looked at her sincerely.

"I know dad but you haven't spent time with mom in a while, so it would be good for you guys to have a date night," Asami tried to wiggle out of the situation.

"Asami…"

"Dad come on, we will have plenty of other family days," Asami pleaded. Her dad looked at her disappointment all over his face.

"Fine you can go to the party," He sighed.

"Thanks dad!" Asami continued up the stairs and into her room.

**End of Chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27

"Asami, wake up sleepy head," Asami's mothers voice sounded smooth.

"Good morning mom.." Asami slowly got up.

"Morning, breakfast is ready." Asami's mother got up and left.

Asami got up and took a quick shower, got dressed and did her hair and makeup, grabbed her backpack then she headed downstairs. Her mom sitting at the table and her dad getting ready to leave for work. On the table there was toast, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning," Asami Asmai as she sat down. When she sat down she put two pieces of toast, some eggs and a piece of bacon on her plate.

"Morning, princess," Asami's dad took his briefcase and walked to the door. "I will see you girls tonight. I love you both."

"Love you too dad," Asami said as he walked out the door.

"So you farther told me about this party you going to." Asami's mother said studying Asami.

_"__Oh my god! Again? Really?" _Asami sighed. "Yes I wanted to go to a party on Saturday." Asami awkwardly started eating trying not to look at her mom.

"Alright, I am disappointed in you but okay if you really want to go. Me and your father can go on a date but Sunday we will have a family day and you can't get out of it."

"Yes' mam," Asami finished eating then got up an walked over to the door. "I will see later mom." Asami walked out the door and to her car. _"I should see if Mako wants to hang out today."_

Asami: Hey do you want me to come over after school today? Well more like I want to hang out with you :)

Mako: Sure why not. It will be fun.

Asami started the car and drove to school.

**End of Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

Korra and Bolin walked into Mrs. Kim's class and sat down in their seats. Asami was already sitting down a few rows in front of them in her seat.

"Do you think she will look at me today?" Korra asked.

"Korra, stop worrying for two reasons. One it is Friday, two we are probably working on projects today so she has to loom at you."

"I guess your right."

"Alright class," Mrs. Kim stood into the classroom. "Today we won't be working on projects today, and I assume you will have time over the weekend to get together to work on it," Mrs. Kim reached into her desk and pulled out a stack of paper. "So today you are having a pop quiz on the video you watched yesterday." The whole class groaned. "It is worth thirty points and it is twenty questions and an optional short answer question, lets see who paid attention yesterday." Mrs. Kim passed out the quizzes.

The bell for the end of class rang about three minutes everyone had finished their quizzes. Bolin and Korra walked out into the hallway.

"Ugh I hat pop quizzes," Bolin ran his figures through his hair in frustration.

"I know right, they are devil spawn." Korra and Bolin walked down the hallway to math trying to think about the weekend and not the quiz.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

Mako put his hands on Rina hips as she held face. They kissed passionately as they pressed their bodies into each other. Rina pushes Mako onto the couch and then got on top of him.

"I am happy I had a 'Doctors appointment' today." Rina smiled.

"Me too now just like Dr. Mako, take care of you," Mako smirked then he stared to take off Rina's shirt.

"Hold on," Rina pulled her shirt back down, "You have to promise me you will break up with her." Rina looked at Mako straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry I will, she is coming over today I will do it then, I promise." Mako looked Rina sincerely.

"Alright I believe you," Rina took off her shirt. "Now Dr. Mako," Rina kissed Mako.

But just then there was a knock on the door. Mako and Rina Jumped up.

"Okay Rina take your shirt and go into my room okay?"

"Alright," Rina picked up her shirt and quickly went into Mako's room and closed the door. The Mako answered the door.

"What in hell are you doing here?" Mako took a step back. In front of him was a man in dark red suit with a black fedora with red feather, he wore classic black polished shoes, his five a clock shadow was freshly cut and his eyes glowed like coals in fire.

"That isn't a nice greeting for a friend," He smiled evilly.

"Phoenix.. Why are you here?"

"Well Mako you see you haven't been working lately," Phoenix walked past Mako and stood in the kitchen. "This is such a nice apartment, you used the money we paid you get it," He looked at Mako right in the eyes. " But you haven't been doing enough work to pay rent for it lately. So tell me Mako how have you been getting money?" He walked slowly around the Kitchen and into the living room, Mako walked behind him. "No doubt you got the school to pay the rent by playing the 'my parents are dead card.'"

"How do you know that?" Mako was trying to suppress his anger.

"We have people," He turned and looked at Mako. "I suggest you come back, no one ever leaves working for The Jesters Knife with out leaving in a body bag." He clasped Mako on the shoulder. "Now you know I am just the message man for The Jester, but I am also his hit man, and Mako If I get the order I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Phoenix this is insane…" Mako's voice shook with fear.

"You tried to leave this is your punishment, we might have to get some incentive for you to come back," He starts to walk to the door, "The last time we saw you at the base you brought Asami Sato if I am not mistaken, I would be careful Mako. The Jester isn't happy with you and his knife is ready to kill," Phoenix walked out the door leaving Mako in eerie silence.

"Mako what did you do?" Rina walked out of his room.

"Rina it is nothing to worry about,"

"Not true I heard what he said, and if you are going to get in a fight take me with you." Rina hugged Mako from behind. "You know I can earth bend, my uncle owns a training gym. I practice all the time, let me fight with you. I know I come across weak and shy but I am not."

"Rina I don't want to put you in danger,"

"I don't care, I care about Mako and you can't really fight with your concussion."

"Rina…"

**End of Chapter 29**


	30. Chapter 30

Asami was walking out to her car after the last class when Mako texted her.

Mako: When will you be here?

Asami: In like 10 minutes

Mako: Okay good

Asami drove to Mako's apartment. She parked and walked up to his door. He answered the door pretty quickly.

"Hey Asami," Mako looked guilty. "Sit down we, umm need to talk."

_"__Talk…? Why do we need to…." _Asami sat down on the couch and Mako sat down next t her. "Mako, what's wrong?"

"Um Asami," Mako looked down and took a pause, "I am breaking up with you."

_"__What… Wait… I.. I… What… Mako…"_ Asmai didn't know what to do, _"I shouldn't have ignored Korra. I should have just told her."_

"I am sorry," Mako wouldn't look at Asami.

Asmai took a breath, "Its fine Mako, some times things don't work out," she kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the door.

"Wait Asami are you okay?"

"Well no and yes, I will be fine." Asami had pain in her eyes. She started to close the door.

"Asami,"

"Yes?"

Mako took a breath and looked at her "Stay safe, okay?"

"Okay Mako." Asami closed the door and went back to her car and drove home. When she got home he went to her room and got on her laptop. Asmai was chilling on the Internet trying to forget about her breakup when suddenly Kira texted her.

Kira: Hey girl! Ready to party tomorrow night?

Asmai: Of course

Kira: Okay good. And I forgot to tell you to invite Mako. Since he isn't at school and I am not sure if he can come but if you could ask him that would be great!

Asmai: Well we are broken up so me asking him might not be a good idea.

Kira: OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry to hear that.

Asami: it is fine Kira.

Asami put away her phone and went back to watching YouTube videos and reading Tumblr posts. _"Get ready for the school to explode. No doubt Kira has probably told half the world by now."_

**End of Chapter 30**


	31. Chapter 31

Korra and Bolin were side by side playing Mortal Kombat X on Korra's Play Station 4.

"I am so going to kick your butt," Said Bolin putting all his focus on the game.

"No way, I am queen at this game," Korra smirked.

"Well I am about to take your crown away,"

"Put your skills where your mouth is," Korra quickly disposed of Bolin charter. "Haha! Told you I was queen."

"Oh come on!" Bolin put his controller down. "I am done for now,"

"Rage quit much?" Korra snickered and her put her controller down too.

"Whatever, Queen Korra," Bolin grumbled.

"Victory is sweet," Just then Korra's phone buzzed.

Ryu: Korra I have HUGE news

Korra: What?

Ryu: Are you ready?

Korra: Yes

Ryu: Are you sure?

Korra: Damn it Ryu just tell me!

Ryu: Asami and Mako broke up

"Bolin…"

"What want to make fun of me some more?" Bolin said with spite.

"No dude Mako and Asami broke up…"

"Wait really?" Bolin leaned over to look at Korra's phone. "How does Ryu know?"

Korra: Who told you?

Ryu: Kira told me

Korra: Thanks for telling me Ryu

"Well shit if Kira told him then it is for real Kira never gives out false gossip," Bolin said in shock. The Bolin's eyes got really big, "Korra you have to go to the party."

"What, why?"

"Because Asami will be there, and you can use your Korra charm and swoop in and be all loving and stuff."

"Bolin I don't want one night wit Asami,"

"I know you want a lifetime," Bolin made a playful kissy face at Korra.

"Oh shut up you idiot,"

"So you are going right?"

"No Bolin, I don't party you know that."

"Korra," Bolin looked Korra right in the eyes, "Even if you don't get with Asami this party will be the bomb."

"Bolin I really don't…"

"Korra, big party, dancing, drinks, hot guy and hot girls. Come on you know you like that idea with or without Asami."

"Well…" Korra looked around. "How about this if you can beat me in Mortal Kombat, I will go."

"Oh I am about to beat your but in this game so hard," Bolin grabbed his controller.

"Alright, then." Korra picked up her controller. They both picked their charters. Bolin picked Ermac and Korra pick Kitana.

"It is about to get real!" Korra and Bolin played for a good three minutes until Bolin finally beat Korra when they both had low health for the win. "AYYYYEEE!" Bolin jumped up, "You have to go to the party now!" Bolin started to dance.

"Okay party boy calm down,"

"Wait," Bolin stopped dancing, "Even if you had won would you have gone?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to play so more."

"So you let me win?" Bolin sat down.

"Now you are catching on Bo,"

"I would be mad but I still won so whatever." Bolin put down his controller. "So are you going to talk to Asami at the party?"

"I will try since I am going now, but Bolin we have a problem. I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that, we can do that tomorrow. I need clothes too."

"Speaking of tomorrow, are you sleeping over?"

"Yeah I already have a change of clothes for tomorrow. I planned for this."

"Alright then, Bolin tomorrow we go get outfits that will take the party by storm."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bolin yawned.

"What time is it any way?" Korra checked the time, "Oh wow it is one in the morning."

"Really? It feels like three in the morning." Bolin yawned again.

"Yeah well it is time for me to go to bed," Korra turned off the PS4. "See you tomorrow Bolin." She went up stairs to her room and went to bed dreaming of the party and Asami.

**End of Chapter 31**


	32. Chapter 32

A strip of light shined into Asami's room right into her eyes like a good morning kiss from the sun. Asami opened her eyes and looked around. _"Oh that's right it is Saturday,"_ Asami rolled over and buried herself in the covers. _"I love not having to go to school. Life is so relaxing when there is no school." _Asami sighed, _"Even though the drama is still here, I wish people would stop trying to talk to me about Mako." _Asami hugs her pillow,_ "It hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet and I am in 3 group chat devoted to our break up, I can't deal with people sometimes."_ Asami closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Wake up Asami," Asami opened her eyes to see her parents standing above her.

"Oh good morning," Asami sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well Asami we are have at date all day so you will be the only one her, besides and guards and maid or course. But they are never a problem, and you barely talk to them." Asami's dad brushed a piece of hair out of Asami's face.

"Alright that is fine with me," Asami stretched out.

"Breakfast is down stairs," They started to walk out of her room, "Oh and Asami have fun at the party." Asami's mom teased as she closed the door behind them. Asami stayed in bed for a bit and then got up. She didn't even bother taking a shower; she just walked out in her grey sweatpants and oversize black t-shirt. She went down to the kitchen and ate the waffles and fruit that were waiting for her. Asami sat down and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she saw that Criminal Minds was on. Asami watched for a bit but then her phone started to buzz. When see looked at it she saw it was one of the group text talk about her and Mako. Asami sighed and opened the group text and left it. _"I am so happy they made leaving group texts a thing. Hmmm while I am at it…" _Asami left the other two group texts and then she went back to watching her show, but just then Matt texted her.

Matt: Hey Asami

Asami: Hi

Matt: So Isuma, Kira, Elizabeth and I are going to the mall today. Do you want to come?

Asami: Sure sounds like fun.

Matt: Cool so do you want us to pick you up or meet us there?

Asami: I will just meet you there.

Matt: Okay cool, just get there at like one and we will meet at the food court. It won't be that hard to find us Isuma just dyed his hair.

Asami: Haha okay Matt

Asami checked the time, 11: 56. _"Well I guess I have to look some what decent." _Asami went up stairs and took a shower. When get got out Asami put on jeans and a black shirt that had a dove on it. She put on her white converse and headed back downstairs and looked at the clock, 12: 43. Asami got into her and drove to mall. When she got there she got out of her car and walked to the food court she spotted them because Isuma was standing up his golden red dyed hair was very noticeable. She walked over to them. Kira was wearing jean shorts and pretty blue shirt with black Vans. Matt was wearing cargo shorts and white V-neck shirt with black and white running shoes. Isuma wore black jeans with black shirt with a red silhouette of a guy playing basketball and white and red hi-top converse (His new golden red hair completed this look). The Elizabeth wore ripped jeans with a black shirt and a light army jacket with light black boots.

"Hey guys," Asami, said when she got to them.

"Hey Asami," Kira smiled brightly.

"Alright well we are all here, were are we going?" Isuma looked down at all of us as he talked.

"What was that? I can't hear you, you are to high up." Matt teased.

"Haha, I am I to high up when I dunk on you?" Isuma smirked. Elizabeth, Kira and Asami laughed while Matt closed his mouth.

"Well anyway lets go to this store called Wild Child. They have a lot of cool stuff for guys and girls." Kira said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way Kira," Matt said. The group followed Kira until they got to a big store with a sign that said "WILD CHILD" in big red letters. When they walked in the store was had dim lighting with red lights shining checkouts and alterative music playing. All of the workers wore black jeans and red t-shirts that had WC on them in bold black letters with black shoes.

"Kira you shop her?" Elizabeth said when they walked in.

"Of course! I know it doesn't seem like my type of store but everything in her is so grunge it is great." The group looked at Kira in awe. "Okay it may not seem like it but I go to a lot of raves and stuff, no big deal." Kira went deeper into the store.

"Alright well me and Isuma are going to go check out the guy side of this store." Matt and Isuma walked over to the guy's section.

"Well I guess we should catch up with Kira," Asami said.

"Yeah let's go," Elizabeth said and started moving in the direction that Kira had gone in.

"So Elizabeth," Asami started.

"Hey can you call me Eliza? Sorry I like it better, people who don't know me well still call Eli or Elizabeth but I like Eliza."

"Oh yeah sure, so Eliza when did you start going to Central?"

"Oh well I started this semester, my family just moved here and my cousins graduated a couple years ago from Central, so they sent me here." Eliza looked at a rack of ripped jeans, "and since one of my cousins is going to be a doctor and the other one a scientist my whole family is just like 'Oh my gosh Central Avatar High can work Miracles' when really they both just love what they do."

"Yeah, Central is a good school but you have to be motivated. To really make something out of it other wise it is just high school." Asami was looking at a rack of leather jackets.

"That is true. Hey Asami?"

"Yes?" Asami looked at Eliza's pale green eyes. Eliza's brown hair in a prefect pixie cut and long bangs, covered part of her left eye.

"Never mind it is none of my business." She went back to looking at some one the racks.

"No it is fine, ask me."

"Well I was wondering why you and Mako broke up…" Eliza bit her lip in nervousness. "A lot of people have been making up stories but I know those can't be true so I wanted to just ask you."

"Oh," Asami was quite for a moment. "Well we broke up because things just we noting going to work. And if I am being honest I had started losing feeling for Mako so it is for the best."

"Oh that makes sense." They both looked at the clothes in silence until Kira came over to them.

"Hey guys!" Kira sounded as cheerful as normal even though she was holding a shirt that had a skull smoking a cigarette on it.

"Kira, we need to shop together more, I thought I was the only one who wore stuff like this." Eliza said looking at the shirt.

"Yeah well I don't normally wear stuff like this since I am cheer captain but I still love this stuff."

"I can see that," Asami said.

"So are you guys getting anything?" Kira asked.

"No I am not really in to much of a shopping mood but I love this store," Eliza said.

"This stuff is cool but it isn't really my style," said Asami.

"That is such a shame because you would look really hot in clothes like this," commented Eliza smirking.

"Eliza here is right, you would look smoking hot in this stuff, you got the body and the face for it." Kira playfully poked Asami.

"Alright, maybe one day but not today."

"Okay then, well you guys can wait outside and I will go pay,"

"Alright see you outside," Eliza said and then here and Asami walked out. Isuma and Matt were already outside. "Didn't like the store boys?" Eliza teased.

"No I liked it, I am just broke," Isuma said.

"It wasn't my thing," Matt looked at Isuma, "How do you like stuff like that?"

"I just do. Why don't you ask your friend with befits in there why she likes it?" Isuma snapped back.

"Not cool bro,"

"Oh so you are Kira are doing the dance of the night?" Eliza giggled.

"Yes, yes they are." Isuma looked over at Matt.

"No wonder you and Kira are always together," Asami said.

"Yeah I guess she just can't keep her hands off of IT." Eliza said and then her and Isuma burst into laughter and Asami giggled a bit. Matt looked frustrated.

"You all are jerks," Matt leaned on the wall, looking over the rest of the mall. "Hey wait a minute, I think I see Bolin with Korra over there."

"Who is that?" Eliza said

"Korra is the avatar-" Isuma started

"No dip, everyone knows that. I meant who is Bolin?"

"Oh he is Mako's brother,"

"Oh okay," Eliza looked over to were Matt was looking.

"Yeah it is no doubt it is them," Matt said, "I wonder why they are here."

"Well we are here to hang out, they could be here to do that too." Asami suggested. _"Korra…"_

"Yeah that is true," said Matt. Then Kira walked out.

"Alright, where too next?" She asked has she walked out with a plastic small bag that had a red WC on it.

"How about we get something to eat? I am really hungry" Eliza said.

"Yeah me too," Chimed in Asami.

"Same here," said Matt.

"Alright to the food court." Kira said and they all walked back to the food court.

**End of Chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33

"Come on Bolin let me see," Korra said impatiently.

"Oh give me a second," Bolin called from the changing room. Korra waited for a bit. "Okay here I come," Bolin walked out in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a dark green vest over it with a black suit jacket and shinny black dress shoes; and to top it all off a perfectly placed dark green bowtie.

"Wow," Korra whispered under her breath.

"Well how does it look?" Boling said looking at Korra.

"Bolin, you look amazing," Korra smiled, "There is no way you are leaving the party without impressing everyone there."

"Alright then," Bolin smiled. "Well, I will change back then it is your turn." Bolin went back in the changing room and came out with the clothes on their hangers and wearing his black V-neck and salmon colored shorts with black and white checkered vans. "Your up Korra." He said as he walked out.

"Okay here I go," Korra took her in her outfit and went into the changing room. She slipped on the dress. It was a prefect mix of purple and blue; it stopped about three inches above her knees. Then she pulled out the black heels she had picked out, they were about two inches high. She put them on and stood up in front of the mirror. She moved her hair so that it went over her left shoulder and stopped just below her chest and looked at herself. _"I feel good, and form what I see it looks nice,"_ Korra thought as she looked over herself.

"Korra I want to see," Called Bolin.

"Okay, Bo," Korra walked out of the changing room.

"Damn Korra," Bolin said in awe. "That dress fits you perfectly and those heels look nice too. The party won't believe their eyes."

"Oh shut up Bolin," Korra said blushing a bit.

"I am for real, for two reasons. First, No one at school has seen you in a dress or heels, and second you have the most athletic body ever." Bolin gave Korra the thumbs up.

"If you say so," Korra went and changed back into her jeans and gray shirt. "Well lets pay and get out of here," Her and Bolin walked to the checkout and paid for their clothes and walked out of the store with their bags.

"Good thing my parents added more money to my account,"

"Yeah with those council dollars," Bolin Joked.

"True, my dad is on the council and chief of the Southern Water Tribe so that does help."

"Yeah, it is weird that he does both, but his kid is the avatar." Bolin smiled.

Korra rolled her eyes, "So want to head back to my place?"

"Yeah, but can we eat first? I am starving," Bolin put his hand on his stomach.

"Sure, I am kind of hungry too,"

"To the food court!" Bolin and Korra walked to the food court. When they got there Korra saw Asami, Kira, Matt, Isuma and a tall who was about Korra's height with short brown hair and green eyes who she had seen around school before. They were sitting in the back of the food court.

"Ignore them for now," Bolin said to Korra. "But that girl with the short hair is really hot. But anyway, how about some Frankie's burgers?"

"I am fine with that," Korra and Bolin ordered their food from Frankie's and sat down on the other side of the food court away from Asami and friends.

"So Korra are you ready to party?" Bolin said taking a bite of his burger.

"I guess you could say that," Korra took a bite of her burger too and then sipped some of her lemonade. Korra looked up and saw Asami and friends walking over to them. "Incoming," Bolin turned around to see what she was talking about.

"Bolin, Korra what's up guys?" Said Matt when he got close to them.

"Nothing thing much Matt," Bolin said.

"Well I see bags from Kings and Queens, and that store is know for having good party clothes so,"

"Okay Matt yes we bought clothes for the party," Said Bolin.

"Cool, that is good because that means you are both coming," Said Kira as cheerful as normal if not more.

"Yeah we are," Said Korra then she glanced at Asami who was looking back at her and she smiled for a moment.

"That's great," Said the girl with short brown hair.

"Yeah it going to be a lot of fun," Chimed in Asami who glanced at Korra again.

"Yeah you guys will get to see Matt dance like an idiot," Said Isuma poking Matt.

"Oh shut up," Matt looked at Isuma angrily.

"Well anyway see you guys later," Said Kira and they walked away. Bolin and Korra watched them leave.

"Well that was interesting," Said Korra.

"Yes, yes it was. Who do you think that girl was?" Bolin said. He sounded like was off in some far dreamland.

"I don't know but she was kind of cute."

"Yeah well, I think she is stunning," Bolin took a sip of his soda.

"Okay Romeo," Korra teased.

"Whatever, here eyes are like pale emeralds and girls with pixie cuts like that are amazing," Bolin swooned, "Plus did you see those eyebrows? Girl got game."

"Alright chill out Bo. She is attractive but don't go all lovey-dovey on me," Korra took a bite of her burger.

"Yeah well I have heard you talk about Asami for months and a lot in the past couple of days. Now it is my turn to fall for someone."

"Fair enough." Korra nodded. They finished up their meal and then they left the mall and started to walk to Korra's house.

**End of Chapter 33**


	34. Chapter 34

"That Bolin guy is kind of cute," Eliza was looking at a shirt that had picture of Republic City in black and white on it.

"Yeah I guess," Said Kira, looking at a pair of shorts.

"Bolin is chill," said Matt as he sat on the bench in the store next to Isuma. "I am sure if you like him I can get him to talk to you," Matt smirked. "But anyway are you done shopping yet?"

"No, be patient Matt," Responded Kira.

"Yeah just be patient Matt, sometimes it can take longer for girls to COME around," Isuma laughed as he put his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt's face turned bright red.

"You're a pig," Eliza said slightly laughing.

"I am surround my idiots," Said Asami.

"You and me both," Kira sighed.

"Oh come on," Said Isuma, "We are just having fun."

"Whatever," Asami sat down on the other side of Matt. "Well I am done for now."

"Yeah same," Eliza stood next to Asami. "Hey Asami there is this skate shop I wanted to check out will you come with me?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Asami stood up.

"Can I come?" Asked Matt.

"No you can't, I need you to tell me if the clothes I pick look good." Kira smiled at Matt.

"Well, I am going with them," Isuma started to stand up.

"Oh no you don't, If I have to stay here so do you," Matt glared at Isuma.

"Oh but they need a guy to go with them, right?" Isuma winked at Asami and Eliza trying to get them to be on his side.

"I am 5'10 and I bench 160 I think we will be fine," Eliza smirked.

"Yeah, and my dad has made me take martial arts classes since I was a kid," Asami said smiling.

"Yeah… But I still want to come…" Isuma sighed and sat back down accepting defeat.

"Well then, we will meet up with you guys later," Eliza and Asami walked out of the store giggling about Isuma failed attempt to tag along.

"That was great," Asami said still laughing about Isuma.

"Yeah, have you really been taking martial arts?"

"Yeah, I have a private instructor," Asami replied. "Do you really bench 160?"

"180 but I took it down a notch," Eliza laughed.

"Dang girl you are strong," Asami said as she poked Eliza's arm to feel her muscle. "Damn you do have some serious muscle. I don't get it your skinny but you are really strong."

"Yeah my parents joke about that all the time, I am the stick bug that deiced to work out," Eliza smiled and Asami laughed. "Your pretty cool Asami."

"So are you," Asami smiled at Eliza.

"Here it is," Eliza walked into a small store called Jay's Skates. There were skateboards on the walls and helmets on some of the racks. There was a section of wheels and a section for skater t-shirts. Eliza was looking at some of the boards. "Asami do you skateboard?"

"Well I tried once landed right on my butt," Asami sighed. "I am assuming you skate."

"Yes, yes I do but I don't have my own board and that is the purpose of this trip. I have been saving up for a while now." She picked up on board and turned it over. On the underside there was poker card with a jester on it.

"That looks cool," Asami said looking at the board.

"Yeah… I don't think that is a symbol I want with me," Eliza put down the board and kept looking.

"What, why not? It looked nice." Eliza ignored Asami's question and picked up another board.

"Now this is a cool board," Asami looked at the board Eliza was holding. On underside of the board was a beautiful picture of a pink lotus flower on it. "I like this one a lot."

"Yeah…" Asami couldn't stop looking at the board. Eliza took the board to the checkout counter.

"This is a good pick my friend," said the cashier. "This is one of our best boards." He rang up the board and Eliza paid.

"Thanks," Eliza said on the way out.

"It is a nice board," commented Asami.

"Yeah, it is." Eliza smiled.

**End of Chapter 34**


	35. Chapter 35

"Alright Korra the Party starts in an hour and half, It is time to get ready." Bolin sounded confident.

"Yeah, alright so you can use the guest room to shower and get read and I will get ready in my room." Korra headed upstairs and Bolin went into the guest room.

"Alright lets do this," Bolin started the shower and waited for a second for it to get hot. He got in and showered for about 15 minutes or so then got out. Bolin dried off then started to get dressed. He slipped on his dress pants and shirt. _"Okay, Bolin it is time to look amazing."_ He put on his vest and buttoned it up then he put on his bowtie precisely. Bolin put on his jacket and slipped on his new classy dress shoes then looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed back his hair. _"I look good but one more thing…"_ Bolin went into his bag and pulled out a bottle of cologne. He sprayed himself with some then walked out to the kitchen.

"Wow, Bolin you clean up nice," Korra's mom nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you," Bolin gave her a warm smile. A few minutes later Korra walked down the stairs in her stunning dress.

"Oh sweetie, that color is prefect on you," Korra's mom sighed with joy.

"Oh mom," Korra grumbled.

"Okay baby Avatar, well anyway," Korra's mom tossed a set of keys to Korra. "Here are the keys to my car. Make sure it comes back in good condition."

"Got it mom," Korra kissed her mom on the forehead. Then her and Bolin went to the garage. Korra got in the driver seat of her mom's slick navy blue car.

"This is a nice car," said Bolin as he hopped into the passage seat.

"Yes, yes it is. Now to the party." Korra opened the garage and started to drive. When they got to Kira's house there were already a lot of cars parked outside. Korra found a spot and parked. Bolin took off his jacket and put it in the car.

"Yeah I won't be needing that," Said Bolin as he closed the door to the car.

"No, no you won't." Korra started walk to the house. They walked up to the house; it was big but not quite as big as the Sato's house. They hadn't even reached the door yet and they could already hear the music, Bolin opened the door for Korra. As soon as they walked in they were hit with a wave of music. They made their way through the main level to the bar by the dance floor. The place was packed with kids from Central and other schools too.

"Wow this is some party," Bolin looked around. "Hey look there is that girl from earlier she is Matt and Isuma." Korra turned her head to see the girl from the mall in a pretty white dress with low white heels that had gold straps. "Lets go talk to them."

"I will be your wing-woman in your quest to get the girl." Korra teased as the walked over to them.

"Well look who made it," Matt greeted, them. He wore a blue and dress shirt and khakis with brown dress shoes and a black tie. "Wow, Korra is in a dress this is new," Matt was clearly impressed.

"I am happy you guys could come," Isuma clasped Korra and Bolin on their shoulders. He was wearing and red dress shirt and black pants with black shoes.

"Yeah it is good to see you guys," The girl said, "Oh by the way I am Eliza, I don't think I introduced myself earlier." She shook Korra and Bolin's hands.

"So, guys have a drink." Matt walked over to the bar and took to red cups and then handed them to Bolin and Korra.

"This isn't…?" Bolin sounded a bit worried.

"No, dude no! It is only fruit punch." Matt looked offended then his mouth curled into a smile. "The alcohol comes out when the sun goes down."

"So in about an hour," Eliza smiled.

"Either way thanks Matt," Korra took a sip. "Yup that is fruit punch." Bolin looked in his cup then took a sip.

"Not bad," Bolin said and took another sip. Just then Kira walked up wearing a light blue dress and black wedges.

"Hey guys," she said, "I am happy you could make it."

"Hey Kira, where is Asami by the way?" asked Eliza.

"Oh she is upstairs somewhere. Probably in one of the guest rooms, I am not surprised." Kira picked up one of the many cups of punch at the bar. "Her and Mako did just break up she isn't really in a party mood."

"I mean she seemed fine today," Isuma said.

"Yeah, but we talked when she first got here and yeah she is bummed out." Kira took a sip of punch. "You know it is close enough," She turned to one of the bar tenders, "It is time for party to start," She winked at him.

"Yes, right away." He nodded his head and whispered to the other bar tenders. Then they all started to put out bottles of beer and trays of sweets. Then more waiters came out and put out more trays of various sweets around the main floor.

"Now, that should add a little kick to the party." Kira smiled.

"Impressive," Matt put his arm around Kira.

"Yeah well I wouldn't eat the brownies unless you want to be as high as the clouds," Kira laughed.

"Wow, Kira I didn't know you had access to drugs," Eliza sounded impressed.

"Yeah well when your parents are rich and don't give a shit about what you do," Kira put her punch down and grabbed a bottle of beer. "It is amazing what you can find in the world."

"Yeah but what about the workers?" Asked Korra. "They don't talk to your parents?"

Kira laughed, "Korra you are smart your one of the first people to ask that." She twisted off the cap and took a sip of her beer. "My parents don't give them the light day, so they don't even care." Kira smiled her popular girl smile.

"Okay then," Bolin took a sip of his punch.

"Hey Matt, let's go upstairs." Kira looked at Matt and smiled.

"Oh," Matt looked around the group. Eliza and Isuma made kissy faces at him. "Well okay." Kira took Matt by the hand and they walked through the crowed of people and up the stairs.

"Hey Bolin," Eliza said suddenly, "Want to go hang out on the porch?" Eliza raised her eyebrow. Isuma and Korra looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh, well," Bolin looked over at Korra who nodded, then back to Eliza. "Sure that would be great."

"Good, now come on." Eliza walked out to the porch and Bolin followed. They both sat down at one of the small tables set up near the garden.

"So Bolin, how have you been?" Eliza asked.

"Oh I have been good," Bolin took another sip from his cup.

"That is good. Hey Bolin have to seen the garden statues? They are lovey."

"No I haven't," Bolin looked over to out across the garden. There was a statue of angel and other one of a bird. "Those are nice." Bolin looked back at Eliza.

"Yeah they are just great," Eliza looked out at the garden.

"Yup," Bolin picked up his cup and drank some more punch. Suddenly Bolin's sight became fuzzy. "Eliza, what is happening?" Bolin put his hand on his face.

"Don't worry Bolin we are going to take a walk, okay?" Eliza voice sounded soothing.

"Eliza, wait…" Then Bolin blacked out.

**End of Chapter 35**


	36. Chapter 36

"So Korra…" Isuma smiled.

"I am not hooking up with you." Korra said bluntly.

"I knew you would say that, but it was worth a try," Isuma took a sip of his beer. "Plus this basketball playing fire bender got moves." He winked.

"Isuma, no." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Haha, I am just playing around."

"Okay sure, Isuma." Then Korra looked over to see Ryu walked up. "Oh hey Ryu." He was wearing a dark blue polo and kaki pants with polished black shoes. His black hair was slicked back and dark blue eye shined whenever the light hit them.

"I didn't know you where coming Ryu," Isuma didn't look happy to see Ryu.

"Yeah, soccer players get invited to parties too," Ryu smiled at Isuma. "But you can beat me up with only one hand so."

"Yeah well mess with my friends and I will throw again, but into the ditch." Isuma smirked. "If you don't mess with my friends we are all good, now I will see you guys later. It is time to dance a little." Isuma walked away on to the dance floor where a lot of other people already were dancing.

"Well, Korra. As you know Mako and Asami are no longer a couple." Ryu smiled.

"Yes I know."

"So…?"

"So what?" Korra wasn't entertained.

"So Asami is here tonight and you should go talk to her." Ryu sounded like he was talking to a five year old.

"No, Kira said she was bummed about the break up. I am not going to talk to her." Korra took a deep breath.

"Korra, your girl is upstairs needed someone to be with and your going to sit down here and do nothing?"

"Yes that is the plan."

"How is that a good plan?" Ryu put his hand on his head.

"She clearly doesn't want me." Ryu started to say something but Korra cut him off. "Ryu me and Asami have kissed before and when we did she look horrified afterward. She doesn't like me."

"Korra," Ryu sighed, "You don't know that for sure. She might I freaked out because she liked it." Korra rolled her eyes. "At least talk to her, why avoid it. It happened and you need to face it instead of pretending it didn't happen. You care about her why would ignore her?" Ryu looked into Korra's ocean blue eyes. "I would give anything to be able to talk to Rina as easily as you talk to Asami. It may not seem like it but when I talk to Rina the words don't flow and I choke up." Ryu took a breath.

"Is that it?" Korra was looking at the floor trying to disregard Ryu's words.

"Yeah that's it. Asami is upstairs in guest room. If you go upstairs and take a right then go down to the family painting then take a left it is the second door on the right. And I know this because I was up there and heard her crying. Even if she only wants to be friends doesn't mean you shouldn't be there for her." Ryu turned and walked away leaving Korra with her thoughts.

_"__Damn it Ryu…"_ Korra looked over at the stairs. _"He is right. I should talk to her." _Korra took a deep breath and made her way to the stairs. She followed Ryu's directions when she got to the door she could her fait sniffling. Korra took a deep breath and opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Asami wear and black dress that fit her perfectly and dark red heels. When Korra looked at her face her eyes where red from crying. Asami was looking out the window into the night. _"Even when she looks so sad she is beautiful…" _Korra closed the door behind her. "Asami…" when Asami heard Korra's voice she started to wipe her face.

"Oh hey Korra," Asami voice cracked.

"I would ask if you are okay, but you clearly aren't" Korra stood next to Asami. "Do need to talk?"

"Yeah, I just feel so…Like nothing is going right. I feel like a screwed over my parents. Today was supposed to be a family day but I wanted to be here at this party instead of being with them. Wow so much fun sitting here crying." A couple of tears flowed down Asami's checks. "And I miss Mako. Not like I miss being in love with him. Well I miss him; I miss him always being there. We had been dating for almost two years now it is weird knowing that it is over even though I stopped loving him." Asami sighed and looked up at Korra.

"Asami, life gets messy some times, but you will be fine." Korra hugged Asami.

"Also I feel like I have lied to you," Asami squeezed Korra. "I like you Korra, a lot." Asami choked out.

"Asami…"

"Just shut up for a bit okay? I should have done this a while ago." Asami kissed Korra softly. They stayed there, Korra pressed into Asami a little bit and Asami wrapped herself around Korra. When the kiss broke Asami put her head on Korra's shoulder. "Korra I really do like you a lot, but I am kind of stressed out right now."

"I get it," Korra kissed Asami on her forehead.

"I don't mean to be rube but could you give me a moment while I get my shit together?" Asami laughed.

"Sure thing, I will come back a little later," Korra smiled at her. " I like you too Asami." Korra closed the door slowly behind her.

_"__She likes me…_" Korra walked down stairs with a smile on her face.

**End of Chapter 36**


	37. Chapter 37

Asami watched Korra leave and then she turned back to the window. _"Korra…"_ Asami took a deep breath. _"She likes me… And I like her…" _Asami smiled to herself. _"I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now… I hope they are having a good date night."_ Asami looked out the window for a bit but then she heard the door open again. She looked over to see it was Eliza.

"Hey Asami," Eliza sounded worried.

"Hey, how is the party?"

"It is good, I came up to check on you. How are you?"

"I am stressed and sad but happy all at the same time," Asami sighed and Eliza walked next to her.

"Life can be like that sometimes."

"Yeah and it sucks," Asami sighed.

"It does," Eliza put her hand on Asami's shoulder and Asami felt a small prick.

"Ow! What was that?" Asami looked at Eliza then Asami's eyes got really wide. _"What I can't feel my legs…" _Asami fell to the ground. Eliza kneeled on the ground next to Asami and put Asami's head in her lap. "Eliza what the hell is happening?"

"I am sorry Asami. Please remember that I am your friend but I have to do this." Eliza voice sounded cold hearted but sincere.

"Eliza, no, no, no, please Eliza…" Asami vision started to get blurry and she lost feeling in her body.

"Asami… I am so sorry…" Asami looked into Eliza's pale green eyes she tried to speak but she couldn't then she blacked out.

**End of Chapter 37**


	38. Chapter 38

"So did you talk to her?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah and we kissed. She told me she liked me." Korra smiled.

"That is great Korra!" Ryu gave Korra a high-five.

"This is weird, I never would have thought we would be friends for real." Korra smiled.

"Well things change avatar," Ryu smiled back at her.

"So do you think she is ready to talk to you again?"

"Probably I am about to head back upstairs."

"Okay go get your girl," Ryu made and kissy face and walked away.

_"__Asami…"_ Korra walked back upstairs and to the room where Asami was. When Korra opened the door Asami wasn't there. "Asami?" Korra called. Then she saw a tan envelope on the bed. On the envelope was a jester holding a bloody knife. _"What the hell is this?"_ Korra flipped over the envelope and it said, _For Mako._ Korra couldn't resist she opened the envelope. Inside was a letter to Mako.

_Hello Mako. I am sorry that this had to be done but this is your punishment. We have taken your brother and your ex-girlfriend Asami Sato. Come back Mako and we will release your brother. Now Mrs. Sato should be no interest to you since you are no longer together. Please inform her parents that we have her and will give her back if they pay a five million dollar ransom her for ransom. If you call the cops we will kill both of them. You messed with the Jester and this jester has a knife up their sleeve._

Korra put the letter back in the envelope. _"What the fuck did Mako do?"_ Korra stood there and took deep breaths. _"Who ever this is took Bolin and Asami… This can't be happening… I need to tell someone… Ryu, I can trust him." _Korra took the envelope and went back downstairs. She walked around until she saw Ryu talking to a group people. She waited for a bit until Ryu saw her and walked over to her.

"So how did it go?" Ryu asked with a grin on his face.

"Ryu we have a problem," she handed him the envelope.

"What is this?"

"Just read it." Ryu looked at her confused then he opened it and pulled out the letter. Korra watched his face as he read it. When he finished it he put the letter back in the envelope.

"Is this real?" Ryu looked like he was trying to hold it together.

"Yes, I haven't seen Bolin since we got here and Asami disappeared."

"Shit…" Ryu ran his figures through his hair. "This may not end well."

**End of Chapter 38**


	39. Chapter 39

"Well done Elizabeth!" Eliza's dad kissed her on the forehead.

"You have once again shown why you are the most important part of The Jester's Knife." Her mother mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"Just doing what you told me to do like always," Eliza didn't look at her parents.

"Elizabeth, sweetie," her mom placed her hand on Eliza's cheek. "You brought us Asami Sato we can get millions. Also your brother is coming back in the morning."

"Yeah whatever, and Riku and go fuck off." Eliza moved her face away from her mother's hand and walked out of her parent's room. She stepped out into the cold concrete hallway. Some of the lights flickered as usual and others where dim. She shut the steal door behind her; she could hear her parents talking. _"I wish they weren't my parents…"_ Eliza walked down to the end of the hall and down a flight of stairs deeper underground. She walked through the hallways until she got to her room. She punched in the code on the pass lock and went inside. She closed the door and began to cry.

Eliza crawled on to her bed and curled up. _"I didn't ask for this! I didn't want any of this!" _She took deep breaths and tried to calm down. But then she looked over and saw the skateboard she had bought with Asami and burst into tears._"I didn't want to hurt my friends…" _She sat up on the bed and wiped her tears. _"But I have been doing this since I was little… This is all I know…"_ Then there was knock on the door. Eliza got up and opened the door. It was Phoenix.

"Oh hey," Eliza sat back down on the bed.

"You okay kid?" He sat down beside her.

"No of course not I haven't been okay since I turned seven."

"Yeah being part of a gang does have a real mental effect on things." Phoenix patted her on the back.

"Thanks Phoenix, you have always been there for me," Eliza put her head on his shoulder. "Your like the big brother I wanted, you are so much better then Riku."

Phoenix laughed. "Yes and as your non-biological big brother, I hate seeing you upset."

"I know."

"I came in here to let you know that they are a wake if you want to talk to them. To explain why this happened. If you want to," Phoenix sighed.

"I don't know if I can look at them, I don't know Bolin well but I feel horrible about what I did. And then Asami… I can't face her, she is-" Eliza paused, "was my friend."

"Eliza, are you sure?"

"I don't know; I don't feel like I can. But I feel like I have to," Eliza stood up. "Take me to them."

"Alright lets go." Phoenix and Eliza left her room and walked down the hallway. They walked down the stairs going even deeper into the ground. Phoenix lead the to a door were two guards stood outside. "Eric, Luke, step aside." The guards nodded and moved away from the door. "Okay kid I will be right out here if you need me." Eliza nodded and opened the door and stepped in. The door shut behind her.

"Eliza…" Asami was had on hand cuffs and her legs where chained to the wall. She looked very tried.

"Oh look who we have here." Eliza looked over to see Bolin's arms and legs cuffed to the wall, he looked very beat up.

"Bolin what happened to you?" Eliza looked at Bolin concerned.

"Why would you care? You're the reason we are here!" Bolin glared at Eliza.

"I am sorry, I had to," she looked at Asami. "Asami, I am so sorry, I told you that earlier."

"You pricked me with something then as I lost feeling you told me you were my friend," Asami sounded disappointed and frustrated. "Your not my friend."

"You don't get it… I had too, I don't have a choice." Eliza pleaded with them.

"Bullshit! You always have a choice." Bolin growled at Eliza.

"You might but I don't. Do you really think I want to be apart of a gang? Do you really think I wanted to be apart of my parents fucked way of living? I didn't choose this!"

"I don't care you picked this life or not! ELIZA YOU PUT US HERE!" Asami screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry…" Just then the door opened. Eliza's parents walked in.

"Hello, Bolin and Asami." Said Eliza's dad. "I am Jacob Alston." He walked in wearing a dark blue suit with white shirt and yellow tie. His brown hair stopped just below his jaw and his face had new stubble growing. His brown eyes took in everything in the room and he smiled impishly.

"And I am Mai Alston, we are the leader of Jesters Knife." Eliza's mom chimed in, "And this of course as you know is Elizabeth Alston," She put her hands on Eliza's shoulders and her husband stood behind them. Eliza's mom was wearing black and white dress. She had black hair and pale green eyes just like Eliza's.

"Now this isn't the whole the family," Eliza's dad put his hands on Eliza's head and his wife's hip. "Our son, Riku will be coming back tomorrow. You will meet him in the morning.

"I bet something you didn't know about our little Elizabeth here is that she is a trained assassin." Asami and Bolin looked at Eliza horrified. "She had her first kill when she was eight, after only a year of training." Eliza tried to move away from her mother but her moms nails dug into her shoulders. Tears filled Eliza's eyes. Eliza looked at Bolin who looked confused and horrified then she looked at Asami who had started to hyperventilate and tears flowed from her eyes. "Yes she is our little killer, and we are so proud of her."

"But we aren't here to talk about our wonderful daughter," Eliza's dad stepped up. "Now you Bolin, you aren't going anywhere until your brother comes back to us or you die and so will he." Bolin's eyes became very wide. "And Asami hopefully your parents pay the ransom. Then we will give you back to them, but if they don't then we will give you to either Riku or Phoenix."

"Wait GIVE her to them?" Eliza said she looked at Asami who started to sob.

"Yes, we don't want to kill her she is a beautiful girl, I think Phoenix is the better option since your brother is unpredictable but you farther thinks Riku would be a better match." Eliza's mom said as if it was completely normal.

"Now, I think we have talked enough. Lets go family." Eliza's dad started to walk out.

"Come on sweetie," Eliza's mom took Eliza by the arm and pulled her out. Eliza looked back to see Asami sobbing even harder and Bolin looking around the room trying to figure out what just happened. Then the steal door closed and she could see no more. But she could hear Asmai's cries and Bolin's fierce yelling.

**End of Chapter 39**


	40. Chapter 40

"MAKO WHAT THE FUCK!" Korra yelled.

"Mako what the hell, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryu growled. Korra, Rina, Ryu and Mako all sat in Mako's living room. Korra and Ryu where standing up pacing and Mako and Rina were sitting on the couch.

"Just… Mako you idiot." Korra said.

"Okay I get it I should have done something," Mako sighed.

"And you Rina," Ryu looked at her. "You knew why didn't you do anything? Also why are you banging Mako?"

Rina rolled her eyes, "Ryu, I want to say something but Mako said he would take care of it, clearly he didn't and we aren't sleeping together."

"Oh okay he just put his tool in your mouth." Ryu's voice was venomous.

"Dude I know you like her but you got to chill out," Mako tried to calm Ryu down.

"Once again Mako you idiot you said the wrong thing," Korra smirked.

"Chill out? You want me to chill out? I have known Asami since I was eight. To be fair we haven't talked as much since high school started but we have always been friends and the only friend who I have known longer then her is Korra. And I am not that close to Bolin but his is a cool guy." Ryu tried to hold back his rage. "Mako, you are the reason your BROTHER got kidnapped. And you should feel bad that Asami is in there with him. If you had told some one they could have been protected. Asami's parents are rich they would have a hole swat team at there house plus the guards they already have. But no, you just had to be a little dumb shit didn't you?" Ryu took a deep breath. "And Mako you have know I have like Rina and you still got with her, you are a horrible friend." Ryu sat down in a chair on the other side of the room and put his hands on his head.

"He is right you fucked up and you are a horrible friend and brother," Korra commented.

"That may be true but we need to tell Sato's what is going on." Mako sounded stern.

"Fair enough," Ryu said lifting his hands from his face. "You and Korra should go."

"Why us?" Mako sounded defensive.

"Well you're the reason she got kidnapped and Korra is Asami's soon to be official lover so I think that is fair reasoning."

"Wait you and Asami…" Mako looked at Korra confused.

"I have liked Asami for a while now, I have no shame telling you this since you two are over. And she likes me back. I don't know why you care since you have been busy with Rina. Lets go idiot fire bender." Korra said coldly and headed out the door, Mako awkwardly followed her.

The guards at the gate walked Korra and Mako up to the front door. One of the guards knocked on the door for them. Mr. Sato answered the door.

"Mako, Korra come in." He ushered them inside. "Have you guys seen Asami? She hasn't come home yet."

"Sir that is actually why we are here," Mako handed him the envelope. The Mrs. Sato came downstairs.

"Hello kids, I over heard, do you have news about Asami?"

"Yes Mrs. Sato we do," Korra choked out.

"Is this true?" Mr. Sato said when he finished reading the letter.

"It appears to be true sir," Mako rocked back and forth. Mrs. Sato took the letter and started to read it.

"Asami, was kidnapped?" She started to shake.

"Yes," Korra sighed.

"Mako, Korra get her back. I want my daughter back and I am not giving a cent to these gang members, Mako why were you involved with them? Also why did you and Asami break up because according to the letter you are no longer together?" Mr. Sato interrogated.

"Well I was involved because after my parents died we had no money so I joined a gang, The Jester's Knife, and we broke up because we didn't love each other anymore." Mako looked at the floor.

"Excuse me sir but you want us to get Asami back?" Korra said confused.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to risk calling the cops and Asami and Mako's brother getting killed. So please find a way to get her back. Of course get your brother back too."

"Are you sure about this?" Mako asked.

"I am positive, I know I am asking something incredibly dangerous of you but I have to ask you to do it." Korra and Mako look at each other.

"I promise we will get her back," Mako and Korra say in unison. "We will get them both back."

**End of Chapter 40**


	41. Chapter 41

"Bolin what are we going to do?" Asami was lying on the cold concrete ground slowly losing all hope.

"I have no idea," Bolin looked around the room as the lights flickered. "Asami, I have no idea what is going to happen but please do not go crazy on me."

"I won't, I don't even have the energy too," Asami sighed.

"What time to you think it is? I have lost track."

"Well they gave us those cold eggs and horrible bacon, about three hours ago maybe more or less," Asami rolled over to face Bolin. "So I am going to say it is around eleven of twelve."

"Great," Just then the door opened up. Eliza walked in wearing a tight fitting black jumpsuit with a red Jester emblem above her heart. She also wore black running shoes. She held two laundry bags in her hand.

"You guys have to change clothes." Eliza said barely looking at either one of them.

"Well then you will have to get me off this wall." Bolin growled.

"Yes I do, but really wouldn't try anything Bolin we know you haven't bended in quite some time." Eliza walked over to Bolin and undid the cuff that kept him on wall. As soon as Bolin was free he swung at Eliza. She dodged with ease and twisted his arm.

"OW, okay I give up." Eliza let go of his arm and threw one of the bags at him. Then she threw the other one at Asami. Eliza chained Asami.

"You both have to change. Now." Eliza's voice was a little shaky.

"Fine," Bolin turned to the wall and started to take off his clothes.

"You too Asami."

"Why are you doing this?" Asami looked at Eliza in the eyes.

"I am just following orders."

"Whatever," Asami faced the wall and started to change.

"I look like a sack of potatoes." Bolin looked at the grey oversized sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"You don't really get a choice in this, put your other clothes in the bag." Eliza said calmly. Bolin grumbled and put his suit in the bag.

"Here," Asami handed Eliza the bag back with her dress in it. The sweatshirt and sweats pants where oversized on Asami too. Bolin handed Eliza the bag back with out saying a word.

"Alright then," Eliza put the bags on the ground. "Bolin your first, get back to the wall."

"I was hoping you would forget." Bolin walked back over to the wall and put his arms and legs in the cuffs. Eliza locked the cuffs on his arms and legs.

"Asami now you." Eliza put the cuffs on Asami's hands and cuffed feet together. Then connected the leg cuffs to the wall. "Okay when I would take a nap or something. You would be doing anything until Riku gets here, he is late but that isn't a surprise."

"Eliza, is it true that you are a killer?" Asami asked before Eliza could get to the door. Eliza looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, it is."

"Why would ever want to do something like that?" Asami said in disgust.

"I didn't choose this, my parents are psychotic the forced me to become an assassin so I could take out other leaders of gangs and people who would threaten to expose them. They saw they love me but I am just a pawn." Eliza walked toward the door.

"Then why stay?" Asami questioned.

"I don't have anywhere to go. Plus they may be my parents but if I left they would find a way to find me and the outcome wouldn't be good for me." Eliza put her hand on the door. "Any more burning questions about my life? Do you want to know how many people I have killed or who I have killed? Or maybe how I kill them?" Eliza was annoyed and hurt. "I may not have chosen this but this life is all I have, I don't know anything else. I am trying to be nice to you anyone else would have beaten you both by now." Eliza opened the door and shut it behind her with a loud thud.

**End of Chapter 41**


	42. Chapter 42

"Madam Elizabeth, is everything okay?" One of the guards said as Eliza walked out. "You look frustrated. Would you like us to talk to the prisoners?" The guard cracked his knuckles.

"No that won't be necessary," Eliza said firmly as she handed him the bag of clothes. "These are to be placed in prisoner storage."

"Understood, and also your brother has arrived. Your parents wanted you to meet in The War Room."

"Alright then. Thank you." Eliza walked down the hall and upstairs. She walked up to the mental door and typed the code in to the padlock. She heard a series of clicks then the door opened slightly. She pulled open the door to see her parents sitting down at on end of the table and Riku on the other. Riku's feet where on the table, he wore brown combat pants and black boots. His tight grey long sleeve shirt showed off his muscles; His hair was messy and the same brown color, as Eliza's and his eyes were the same pale green.

"There you are little sister!" Riku got up and bear hugged Eliza. "Wow, I have been gone for three months but it feels like you have grown so much," Riku Smiled.

"Yeah well time and stuff…" Eliza faked a smile.

"So has my little killer of a sister been doing? How many souls have you sent to Hell since I have been gone?" Riku sounded eager about killing.

"Now, now Riku. Elizabeth actually hasn't killed in about two months and the most recent time wasn't supposed to happen." Mr. Alston sipped on a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean wasn't supposed to happen?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth was supposed to sneak in and take information from Titrant," Mrs. Alston said. " But on of the guards saw her so she had to kill him. Good thing he was low level otherwise we would have a problem."

"Wow, so how did you kill him?" Riku looked at Eliza like he was proud father.

"I-I-I broke his neck and hid him in a box. When I got the info I threw his body into the river." Eliza had in her voice grief. _"He didn't have to die…"_

"Yeah, well I sure he was a bastard anyway. Besides Titrant may be strong but The Jester's Knife is stronger," Riku laughed.

"Yes, this is a fact. Now we called you here to talk about something a little more important." Mr. Alston stood up. "Okay so The Rift have started to get a little out of hand. You know Mr. Lu, their leader, has deiced not to take our orders anymore. Good thing The Rift is too small of a gang to become anything to powerful, besides The Rift has made too many enemies, and that is why we became friends with them. Easy to control because of fear of their enemies," Mr. Alston paced around the room.

"Yes and he has made an enemy of us, the people who he should fear the most." Mrs. Alston chimed in. "The Rift says that they will not support us; they sent us a letter this morning, very cowardly of them to not come face us. We need you two to go in and kill all of them, with some men as back up of course. Oh and Eliza kills Mr. Lu," She smiled at Eliza with pride.

"You will leave tonight, and you are taking six men with you. Kyle, Luke, Ian, Zander and James, oh and Phoenix will be joining you."

Riku cut their dad off, "Ugh, does Phoenix really have to come? He is so annoying."

Of course he does, he has been working with us since he was fourteen. We have pretty much raised him, and now he is a grown twenty-five year old man who can fire bend like no other," Mr. Alston stared at Riku coldly. "Now the rest of the team is also great fighters. Ian and Zander are both earth benders and Kyle is a water bender. You shouldn't have a problem disposing of The Rift." Mr. Alston took a sip of his coffee. "Now I know The Rift has about eighty people. How are seven people supposed to kill of them? Simple with these." He placed a cube shaped grenade on the table. "Don't worry this one is not active."

"What is in it?" Eliza asked, as she looks closer at it.

"Nothing in this one. But the others have poison in them a remote controls them as soon. As you press the button they will go off in exactly two minutes. It should take about to fill their entire base. Now you my not know but Mr. Lu is very into fighting and that is where he will be tonight. He owns a fighting arena on the west outskirts of the city. It will be easy to spot; two men will be standing outside. When you get to the door you must say 'Till light shines we fight' to get in. " Mr. Alston picked up the cube.

"So how many of these bad boys do we have?" Riku smiled.

"You will have thirty of them. I doubt you will need all of them." Mrs. Alston said coldly. "And before you set them off, Elizabeth." Eliza looked at her mom trying to keep the uneasiness out of her face. Her mother looked her up and down for a moment noticing something was off and then dismissed it. "Elizabeth you will give out message to Mr. Lu BEFORE you set them off. Understood?"

"Yes." Eliza replied. _"This is so messed up."_

"Good now we will see you two later. Riku you will meet Mrs. Asami and Mr. Bolin in a few hours. You are dismissed," Mr. Alston commanded. Riku and Eliza got up and walked out of them room.

"This is going to be great! It will be like when we were kids. Brother and sister killing side by side." Riku Smiled and put his hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"Yeah, just like old times…" Eliza forced a smile. _"Some childhood I had…"_

**End of Chapter 42**


	43. Chapter 43

"Come on, I know you can hit harder then that!" Rina yelled as Ryu, Korra and Mako hit the punching bags.

"I had no idea Rina was such an intense trainer," Ryu grunted as he continued to punch the bag.

"Yeah well I am more then juts an artist. Now switch to kicking. You guys really haven't trained in a while there hasn't been a reason too but oh well," Rina sighed.

"Well Mr. Sato got us out of school for a week so we could do this." Korra side kicked the bag with all she had.

"Good point Korra, but your from is a little sloppy," Rina commented. "Straighten your leg more." Then Korra kicked again following Rina's instructions. "Good much better."

"So Rina how long have you been training with her uncle?" Mako asked as he released a powerful kick on the bag.

"Shouldn't you know? You two are so interment," Ryu grumbled.

"I have been training with him since I was nine," Rina ignored Ryu. "He is an earth bender like me so he taught me everything I know."

"That is great," Korra panted as she kicked the bag again. "But more importantly, when are we going to go get Asami and Bolin back? They are threating to kill Bolin."

"But they won't because we are going to stop them," Mako replied.

"That isn't a plan Mako," Ryu kicked the bag, hard. "We need a plan we can't just walk in there acting like they are just going to hand them over. If these people are as dangerous as you say then we are going to need a real plan."

"I know that Ryu, I don't see you coming up with anything." Mako walked over to Ryu and got in his face.

"Guys chill out now is not the time," Rina was annoyed.

"Yeah well at least I am not the reason we are in the mess," Ryu pushed Mako. "Don't make we blood bend you."

Mako laughed, "Oh please you probably haven't water bended in forever and you haven't mastered blood bending. Besides blood bending is illegal," Mako created a wisp of fire in his hand. "But this isn't," He threw the fire at Ryu and Ryu dodged it. Then he bended water out of a bucket near by at hit Mako right in the face. Mako stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"That's what you get you jerk," Ryu said in triumph.

"Ryu! Why didn't you hit him in the chest or something? Your know he was a concussion!" Rina shouted as she ran over to Mako. She held Mako close in her arms lovingly holding his head. "Mako, are you okay?" She brushed back his hair as Mako groaned.

"This is ridiculous!" Ryu walked over to the bench by the wall and sat down.

"Guys," Korra put her face in her hands. "We need to stick together, our friends are in serious trouble." Korra looked up, Ryu looked annoyed and Rina had gotten up to get ice for Mako. "We haven't even started to work and bending! We need to pull together to save Asami and Bolin."

"Mako was okay to fight but thanks to Ryu's little water trick I am not sure anymore," She glared at Ryu.

"Yeah well he started it," Ryu grumbled. "Listen Korra I know we have to save them but I don't know if I can work with Mako."

"Well you might not have too, you hit him pretty hard." Korra looked at Mako who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"That isn't fair his brother might get killed," Rina put the ice on Mako's head. "He needs to be there."

"Rina, I agree with you I really do, but Mako was already in bad shape and now there is no way." Korra sighed.

"So what now?" Ryu's was annoyed. "Even though he is pissing me off we still need him. He is the only one who knows the layout of these guy's hideout or whatever."

"Damn it," Korra whispered under her breath. "Well I guess we still have to take him. But I could get some guys form The White Lotus to come with us."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Mako groaned in Rina's arms.

"Of course you do," Rina kissed Mako's forehead and Ryu made a gaging sound.

"Okay, Ryu I get that you are mad, but chill you only did that because you want her to be holding you and not Mako," Korra snapped, Ryu slumped in defeat. "Mako what do you have to say?"

"Like Ryu said I do kind of know the layout, but I really-" Mako paused for a second. "Sorry everything is kind of spinning right now, but any way I really do not feel like if I went I would be helpful." He paused again. "I would probably just be a handicap on you guys. Also Korra I am not so sure about The White Lotus coming would they really be okay with doing something like this?"

"I know some members who would probably do it," Korra said in confidence. Mako nodded approving the idea.

"Whoa, hold up, what do you mean you 'kind of know the layout'?" Ryu said in distress.

"Well I don't really go into the deeper parts of the base, I have been in there before but where the have Bolin and Asami is probably in a part I have never been in," Mako closed his eyes. "Besides I can't really focus on anything right now."

"He needs to rest," Said Rina.

"Well we are so screwed," Ryu concluded. "Come one big guy," He picked up Mako and carried him over to the bench where he put him down and Rina put a rolled up towel under his head. "Rest up sleeping beauty," Ryu picked up his bag and started heading for the door.

"Wait Ryu where are you going?" Korra studied Ryu.

"Well we can't be hitting the punching bags forever. Besides we can't make loud noise with Mako over here, so I am leaving and tonight if you want to come I know I place where we can really fight." Ryu smiled devilishly and walked out the door.

**End of Chapter 43**


	44. Chapter 44

Asami was curled up in a ball on the cold concrete and her tears had dried on her face, her bare feet had become dirty from the ground. _"Mom… Dad… I they are okay…" _Asami felt tears start to form again. _"What if I had just gone with them instead of going to the party…? Would I have been okay? Would Boling be here all-alone? What if we die here? What if no one ever finds us? What if I never see my family again? What if I never see Korra again? What if…" _Asami sighed heavily. She rolled over too look at Bolin. As normal his hands and feet were still cuffed to the wall but silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk?" Asami asked quietly.

"No."

"Bolin it is just me and you, and we aren't going anywhere."

"Asami they are going to kill me. I am going to die and this place will be the last thing I see."

_"__Well shit…"_ Asami took a breath. "You don't know that Bolin."

"Yes, I do." Bolin looked at her. "There is now way Mako is going to start working for them again. I know him, I am going to die here."

"Listen Bolin, I know you this whole thing sucks, but come on. Please be positive because I am trying to keep it together and I am barely holding on." Asami laughed in grief, partly because trying to lighten the mood and partly because she already knew she had lost all hope.

"Asami you are going to live, they said that even if you will be forced to be with one of their lackeys." Asami grimaced. "But you will live, they said that. Me? I have no grantee of living."

"This was a bad idea," Asami rolled back over.

"What was?"

"Asking to talk, I am already on the verge of a break down. I don't need this." Asami heard Bolin sigh. Then Asami closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep trying to forget the words Bolin had said.

Asami woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut and an unfriendly voice.

"Well, look what we have here? You are Mako's brother aren't you?" Asami rolled over to see a man with short brown hair and green eyes. _"This must be Eliza's brother." _He flexed his muscles to show off his strength. "Well your brother was a good little boy, he always did what he was told to do, until recently of course. He was one of our best distributors."

"Distributor of what?" Bolin's voice was full of anger.

"Have you ever heard of Lapis-X? Probably not. It is a drug that 'enhances your senses' or at least that is what people who take it say." He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "A lot of students like you use it to help them study. But there is also a variant called Scarlet-X, it just gets you high really but with a little more… kick to it." He smiled smugly. "We are the biggest distributor, so much money pouring in from rich kids who think it will help them in school or looking to get high."

"So you deal drugs…?"

"No, no Bolin, drug dealing is for the lower levels, I am on the top. I am Riku by they way. Riku Alston," He smiled smugly. "I make sure we get the drugs. Also I make sure the drugs get made by our suppliers and I also take out anyone who tries to bring us down." He chuckled and he put his hand on the knife holder on his belt.

"So you are Eliza's brother," Asami said quietly. Bolin and Riku looked over at her on the floor in shock.

"I thought you were still asleep," Said Bolin.

"No, his entrance woke me up," she nodded to Riku.

"Wow, you really are stunning," Riku, whistled and Asami slightly cringed. "Even though you are kind of dirty and look like you have been crying for years."

"Thanks…" Asami said in disgust.

"Now, now I wouldn't talk to me like that," Riku sat down next to her and put his hand on her face. She flinched when he touched her. "Your pretty face might belong to me soon."

"Don't touch her you swine," Bolin's voice burned with anger. "She doesn't belong to anyone."

"Wow big words for a guys attached to a wall," Riku smirked and got up and walked to the door. "Well I have important things to attend to, I will see you later." He opened the door and started to walk out but now before blowing Asami a kiss. The door made the normal loud thud and clicking of locks.

"That guy is so disgusting," Asami shudder.

"So this is what Eliza grew up with," Asami could tell Bolin was still mad.

"Yeah it is, she really never was my friend," Asami sighed.

"No, didn't you hear what she said earlier. She is or was your friend."

"But she threw us in here. She is why we are here."

"No, she did put us in here but she is not why we are here. We here because of Mako not telling anyone that he was leaving a gang. If he had told the police we would have been fine," Bolin spit back.

"Okay Bolin I get it. We are here because Mako is an idiot." Asami sat up again the wall. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"I can't believe this is happening."_

**End of Chapter 44**


	45. Chapter 45

As the sunset Rina, Ryu and Korra walked down the street with car driving past them and the street lights slowly started to come on. The sun glowed through the clouds making the sky shine a golden orange. The trio walked down the street in silence with Ryu leading them. They walked until the came up to an old building with two men outside in all black.

"Hello, gentleman." Ryu said when he walked up to them. Then he leaned in and whispers something to them. They both nodded and let them in. When they walked in people where cheering. In the center of the room was a fighting ring. Above them there was more people cheering as they look down to the fight. Ryu guided them into one of the corners. "Okay guys so this place is run by a guy name Mr. Lu. How it works in there is one ring and you sign up to fight," said Ryu.

"Wait, so you want us to fight? Here? There are like people here that look like they could crush a building with one hand," Rina motioned to the guys in the ring who wear fire bending viciously at each other.

"Don't worry you will be fine, besides you only fight people who bend the same element. Or at least right now, later they switch over to just fighting people. Also some people who fight aren't even benders. You guys will be fine. Also Korra I know you are the Avatar to pick an element and stick with it." Suddenly there was a lot of cheering. They looked over to see one of the guys in the ring being carried out while the other man stood in the ring lifting his hands in victory. Then a man with sliver hair in a black tuxedo came out into the ring holding a microphone. "That is Mr. Lu," said Ryu.

"Alright! What a great fight!" His voice boomed across the room. "Now here our are next fighters!" He stepped out the ring. A girl stepped into the ring on one side and man on the other. They shock hands and then they went to there sides and got ready to fight. When the bell sounded they both bended rocks at each other.

"You can't be serious… these people will kill us," Korra said as she watched the fight.

"They won't kill you just hurt you a little bit," Ryu smiled awkwardly. They all watched the fight. The girl ended up smashing a rock right into the guy's head knocking him out. Then as Korra was looking around the room she noticed that Eliza was on the other side of the ring. She wore a long sleeve black shirt and black combat pants with black combat boots. She was with a group of guys who wore the same thing.

_"__What is Eliza doing here..?" _Korra studied Eliza for a moment. "Guys, Eliza is over there."

"Who?" Asked Rina.

"The girl over there with short hair, she goes to Central. Why is she here?" Korra pointed to Eliza.

"I recognize her from the party, yeah I think I saw her go upstairs after you came down," Ryu's eyes became wide. "Right before Asami disappeared."

"No… You don't think…" Korra said in disbelief. They all watched Eliza and the group she was with. After the ring was cleared out one of the guys in Eliza's group started to step into the ring but Eliza was looked mad at him and was trying to get him to step out but he didn't. He looked like a meaner older, boy version of Eliza. Just then Eliza looked across the ring and saw them. Eliza whispered to another man with slick black hair. He looked over at them even with his distance Korra could see his black eyes glowed like hot coals.

"That guys is kind of cute… Wait… That man came to Mako's…" Rina paused. "He is part of The Jester's Knife!" Rina said in panic. The man whispered to other guys and they started to move back into the crowed as the Eliza looked guy started to fight.

"If he is part of The Jester's Knife we have to leave NOW. This place can't be safe," Ryu said as he took Rina and Korra's hands and start to walk to the door trying to not look suspicious. They walked as soon as they got outside and out of sight of the building they all broke out into a full sprint.

"That guy is Jester's Knife, he came to Mako's house and threated him. I didn't hear all of what he said but I did see him leave. He is trouble!" Rina called as they ran down the street. They ran for a couple of blocks with the street lamps as their only light. When they finally slowed down to walking speed they all where panting heavily.

"Okay, well where do we go now?" Ryu asked still trying to catch his breath.

"We should go to Air Temple Island, I know two white lotus members who would be helpful," Korra said and she stared walking with Rina and Ryu following her.

**End of Chapter 45**


	46. Chapter 46

"Phoenix are they all in place?" Eliza asked looking around the room.

"Yes they are all ready, as soon as Riku finishes his little act we will hit the button," Phoenix held the remote in his hand. "Are you okay you look shaky?"

"Yeah I am fine, I just can't believe Korra was here…" Eliza's voice trailed off.

"Eliza, even if she is still here we have to set them off, you know this."

"Yes I know." Eliza sighed. Then Ian and Kyle came up to them.

"Alright everything is ready, and Riku looks like he is about to knock this guy out," Said Ian in confidence.

"By they way was is part of the plan for Riku to fight?" Kyle asked looking at the ring.

"No, it wasn't, but his ego got the best of him," Snarled Phoenix. "We will have to set them off when he finishes."

"Alright well, Zander, Luke and James are all in position," Ian said firmly.

"Good you guys get ready too," Eliza said. When she looked at the ring she saw Riku knock the guy out with a powerful punch to win the match. "Now Phoenix." Phoenix presses the button. Two minutes until they go off. Kyle and Ian get into their positions next to the ring. As soon as Mr. Lu steps up into the ring they all put on their gas masks.

_"__Now you are a killer… You are a murder… Strike fear in all of their hearts. Either they die or you do." _Eliza thought trying to convince herself this was good.

Before Mr. Lu could say anything Kyle and James jumped into the ring holding their pistols. Then Ian and Zander pulled out their pistols and forced people to back away from the ring. Phoenix handed Riku a gas mask and he put it on. Then Eliza stepped into the ring.

"Mr. Lu," Her voice was muffled through the mask. "You have betrayed The Jester's Knife and now you and everyone here will suffer for your actions." Eliza walked up to Mr. Lu. In panic he swung at her but she grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed in pain. Just then a man ran toward the ring with a knife in his hand but Kyle shot him right in the head, his body fell to the ground with thud. Panic spread through the room.

"Please no! Don't do this!" Mr. Lu pleaded with Eliza. "I will do anything you say!"

"It is too late for that," Riku cackled from behind his mask. Two more men ran up, one shot at Eliza and the other was getting ready to throw a knife but this time Riku ran up and tackled one of them and Zander shot the other right in the head while Riku broke the other man's neck.

"They Rift is weak!" Called out Zander. "Jester's Knife will destroy you!"

"Mr. Lu, you never should have left us." Eliza said coldly. "Now die," She put her hands on his hand. But before she twisted she leaned in and whisper in his ear. "I am sorry… But I have to do this…" Then she twisted his neck. She could feel the bones snap. He falls to the ground dead. Then a green gas started to fill the building and everyone started to drop like flies.

**End of Chapter 46**


	47. Chapter 47

"Korra you got to be kidding me, this is insane," Koji said running his hands through his hair. Korra, Ryu, Rina and three white lotus guards Koji, Calista and Hain all sat around a low stone table in the garden of Air Temple Island. They all sat on stone slabs on the ground. They light on the table only lit the table and everything thing else was barely lit by the moon.

"Yeah Koji is right," Calista said her brown eyes still shined when the light flickered on her. "You can't be for real about this." She played with her scarlet red hair.

"No, I am for real. We need your help," Korra pleaded.

"Look Korra, I believe you completely, but the Jester's Knife if brutal. It is going to take more then," Hain counts everyone really quick. "Six, maybe seven if we really need your friend Mako." Hain had dark green eyes and brown hair. He looked like a body building teddy bear.

"Korra, this is real stuff, we can't be messing around here." Koji looked like a male version of Korra for the most part but he was taller and his face was squarer.

"You all took an oath to protect me, and I am going with or with out you all." Korra said sternly.

"Korra…" Calista sighed. "You aren't really giving us a choice here are you?"

"No I am not, and you won't tell Tenzin until it is over."

"Korra, this is ridiculous!" Hain hit the table.

"Damn it Hain. At least keep it down you will wake up the whole island." Koji warned.

"Any way, Korra we have been your FRIENDS since you came here. And me, Koji and Calista are all in our twenties with lives, and I don't think any of us want to lose them." Hain took a breath.

"We have lives too," Rina spoke up. "And so does Bolin and Asami. We could lose our lives too."

"Rina, is right. We all have families and things we want to do." Ryu's sounded slightly annoyed. "We are putting everything at risk to save our friends. And if we die at least at the funeral they can say that we fought."

"So are you in?" Korra looked at them. Koji, Calista and Hain looked at each other.

"I am in," Koji said.

"I'll right Ryu you got me," Hain nodded.

"I am in too," Calista said as she looked around the table. "Well it looks like we have a team."

**End of Chapter 47**


	48. Chapter 48

"That was amazing! Did you see the look on his face before you broke his neck?" Riku whistled with glee as he put his arm around Eliza. "He was so terrified then he looked confused before you kill him. What did you whisper to him anyway?"

"Oh, you know…" Eliza started timidly. "Yeah I just told him that, um…"

"You shouldn't be brothering her about what she told him when you jumped into the ring like that Riku," Phoenix cut in, taking the pressure off of Eliza. "You know that wasn't part of the plan."

"Whatever, I bet that guy into the ground and I can't even bend." Riku smirks. "Like you could do better."

"Do I need to remind you why my nickname is Phoenix?" Phoenix created and ball of fire in his hand.

"Chill out Phoenix that won't be needed," Zander chimed in.

"Yeah I would prefer not to be cooked well done tonight." James joked.

"How about Medium well then?" Phoenix joked and the whole group but Riku laughed. Then Phoenix put out the flame in his hand. After the laughter subsided they all walked in silence. They walked through the back-abounded roads but in the distance they say blazing police lights.

"Quick in the ally!" Kyle said as he ran into an ally just to the right of them. The rest follow quickly.

"We need to split up," Ian said as they made their way through the ally. "This many people will draw attention.

"Alright, Ian and James go the west way back. Kyle and Zander go the East way back. Riku and James take the south and me and Eliza will take the North route." Phoenix said with authority in his voice. No one questioned him and got in their groups and went on their way.

Phoenix and Eliza walked down the street in silence. They both watched the sky as they walked down the street. The street lamps flickered and an owl sang in the night breeze. The buildings slowly changed from broken down and old to stable and new.

"We should change now. There are camera's up ahead." Phoenix said as he walked into an ally. Eliza followed him. "Here," he reached into his backpack and handed her a sweat shirt and jeans.

"Thanks," Eliza walked behind a dumpster and changed clothes. She folded up her other clothes and walked out to Phoenix. He was wearing and hoodie and jeans. "Here you go." She handed him the clothes and he put them in his backpack.

"Alright so lets get going now." Phoenix said. They walked out of the ally and started down the street.

"Thanks Phoenix," Eliza said timidly.

"Why?"

"Because you act like a real brother." She paused. "Riku is just a guy who loves death and beating people up. He doesn't even care that I don't like being a killer. He knows that I don't either! I told him when we were little and I meant it! But I guess he thinks I grew out of it or something. But you care about me, like a brother should."

"Do you know why I care about you?"

"I never really thought about it…" Eliza looked at Phoenix who kept looking straight ahead.

"I care about you because you could be something amazing more then this hell hole you are in right now," He put his arm around her. "Trust me there is more to this life then just being a killer for you." Eliza nodded and smiled to herself and then they walked in silence.

**End of Chapter 48**


	49. Chapter 49

Mr. Alston's fist made a loud thud as he hit the table. Phoenix, Riku, and Eliza stood arcos from him at attention. None of them dared to move. "Riku…"

"Yes, sir?" Riku swallowed.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to step into that ring? How dare you support one of our enemies," Mr. Alston slowly stared to walk around the table. His shoes made an echoing sound when he walked. "You know what was supposed to happen… And you go against the plan." Mr. Alston came face to face with Riku. "What do you have to say?"

"I don't see how it is a big deal, Mr. Lu is-" Before he could finish Mr. Alston pulled out a gun and held it to Riku's head. Eliza and Phoenix flinched a little but stayed with their eyes forward.

"I raised you. How dare you say that this isn't a big deal! You do as I say and only as I say. You are nothing without me." He pushes the gun into Riku's head and Riku closes his eyes. "To show you this, Asami Sato is Phoenix's."

"E-E-Excuse me sir?" Phoenix turned his head to look at Mr. Alston.

"Sir is this serious?" Eliza was in shock.

"You heard me right Phoenix and Eliza my princess yes I am serious." He took the gun from Riku's head. "Asami will be Phoenix girlfriend and one day wife. Her family has not contacted us and I need to make an example. Riku glared at Phoenix. I hope this teaches you a lesson Riku. Now you are dismissed." They all walked out of the meeting room in an orderly line.

"Hope you're happy," Riku growled. "She is just some slut anyway." He walked away in anger. And disappeared down the hallway.

"He is like a child, well I guess we better go tell her." Phoenix sighed.

"How do you feel about this? Like honestly." Eliza looked Phoenix in the eyes.

"You know how I feel. I am not going to make her do anything but she is going to have to act like she wants me." Phoenix started walking down the hall to the stairs. Eliza followed him.

"Your not over her are you?" Eliza sighs.

"She is gone, and she isn't coming back. You know that." They walked down the stairs in silence. They walked through the halls until they came to Asami and Bolin's cell.

"Hey, look it is fire man and Mrs. Neck Snap," Kyle joked when he saw them coming, him and another guard, Lily, where on guard duty.

"You're here for Asami right?" Lily said smirking.

"How did you know?" Eliza asked.

"Riku came by he ranted for a second and then stormed off." Kyle laughed. "Well anyway come on in." Kyle typed in the code on the keypad. The sound of multiple locks clicking cam from the door. Then Lily pushed the door open. Kyle walked in then Eliza and Phoenix. When they walked in Asami and Bolin's heads turned toward them. Bolin looked disgusted and Asami looked annoyed as their eyes landed on Eliza.

"Alright well congrats Asami you are being upgraded. You will be staying with Phoenix now." Kyle walked over and unchained her from the wall.

"Wait what?" Bolin said in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Asami stood up awkwardly.

"Mr. Alston is giving you to Phoenix." Kyle pushed her into Phoenix.

"H-Hello," Phoenix said awkwardly. "I am Phoenix."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Asami shook her head.

"Well this is for real so, it is time to get going." Lily said her voice was ice cold.

"You can't take her!" Bolin shouted.

"Shut your trap!" Kyle said as he and Lily moved Asami and Phoenix and Eliza out the door.

"Bolin!" Asami shouted as the door closed. "No! Let go of me!" Asami's hands and feet where still cuffed but she still tried to break free from Kyle.

"Asami stop freaking out!" Eliza put her hand on Asami's shoulder to try to calm her down.

"Don't touch me you traitor!" Asami head-butted Eliza and Eliza fell to ground with a bloody nose.

"Shit!" Lily yelled and he pulled out a syringe from her belt while Kyle and Phoenix pick Asami up. Phoenix held her by her armpits and Kyle held her feet.

"Hurry up!" Kyle said trying to keep Asami from kicking him in the face. Lily grabbed Asami's arm and stuck the syringe. Asami's trashing around slowed down until she went completely limp.

**End of Chapter 49**


	50. Chapter 50

"Listen, guys I am telling you. You can't just go charging in there like you are a small army," Mako said in frustration. Mako and Rina sat on the bench next to punching bags while Koji and Ryu sat on the floor with city maps. Calista and Hain stood next to each other behind Mako and Rina. Korra was leaning against the wall away from all of them.

"Okay, well tell us about a secret passage way into their base so we can go get them." Said Ryu, "We don't have many options right now."

"Mako, can you think of a way we could get in without being caught or busting open the doors? If you can't then we will have to force our way in." Hain commented.

"Yeah and get killed in the process," Said Calista.

"Mako come on man there has to be something," Koji said while looking at maps of the city.

"Guys I am sorry but I can't think of anything" Mako put his head in his hands.

"It is okay Mako," Rina put her arm around Mako comforting him.

"Alright well if Mako doesn't have anything and we can't breakdown the door why don't we do an air attack." Suggested Ryu.

"Oh yeah, lets just round up the airship that we have just lying around," Hain said sarcastically. "Besides we aren't even sure where they are holding them. They might not even be in their main base."

"No, they would be in the main base they hold normal prisoners in a place off the base but people like Bolin and Asami they would keep in the base." Mako's voiced was muffled by his hands.

"Well that helps a little," Koji sighed. "Okay well, Mako can you think of anyway we could sneak in like a tunnel or something?"

"Wait a minute…" Mako's head popped up from his hands. "When I worked for them they always got a shipment at a place in the south every other night. I think it was called… It stared with Gill…"

"Gill Fair Grounds…?" Ryu suggested. "But that doesn't make sense Gill Fair Grounds is an amusement park that shut down years a go."

"It actually does make sense. No one will go there or tear it down because of the sprits who live there now." Calista sat down next to Koji and pointed at southern area of Republic city next to the water. "This is around where Gill Fair Grounds is. I used to go there all the time with my parents."

"Yeah this is all great but Mako said every other night they are there." Hain sounded concerned. "How do we know when they will be there?"

"We don't," Korra's voice thundered through the room and everyone looked at her but she just look to the ground. "We just go and wait."

"Korra, I know you want to get Asami back-" Ryu started.

"We don't have any more time to waste." Korra started to walk to the door. "Bolin might be dead or close to it and Asami could be…" Korra stopped for a second and sighed. "She could be… dead too or in trouble or something bad. I am going to Gill Fair Grounds, right now. Either come with me or stay here." Korra opened the door walked out of the gym down the street and disappeared into the darkness not giving anyone time to react.

**End of Chapter 50**


	51. Chapter 51

Eliza sat on a cold metal floor. She looked up to see Mr. Lu towering over her. His neck was contorted but his head was still straight. Suddenly Asami and Bolin appeared beside him. They all stared at Eliza with hatred in their eyes.

"You are the worst of all evils," They all spoke in unison. "You have wronged us all and many more." Suddenly a crowd of people slowly stated to appear surrounding Eliza. Some of them had bullet wounds others stab wounds but most had their throats slit. "Do you remember us Eliza?" All of the voices called in unison. "Why us? Did we really have to die?" Screams of agony arose from the crowd for what felt like forever. Eliza put her hands over her ears trying to block out the voices calling to her. She stayed like this until all of the voice stopped screaming. When she looked around she saw that they all had disappeared except for one, Eliza's uncle. His short blond hair, green eyes and lengthy body stood before her. His neck was bleeding from a clean-cut slice.

"Uncle Will…" Eliza's eyes filled with tears.

"You were only eight… and yet you had already be corrupted by the world…" As he talked more blood poured out of his neck. The blood made a puddle in front of Eliza that grew so much that Eliza was sitting in the blood.

"I am so sorry," Eliza stared to cry. "Please forgive me!"

"So innocent… and pure… turned so demented in only eight short years…" Glowing eyes started appear in the darkness. "I knew I would be in trouble for going against your farther, but I never thought it would be you… Jesters are supposed to give joy and entertainment to others… but you only bring death…"

"I am sorry! Please! Don't do this!" Eliza cried out.

"Why show you mercy when you never even thought twice about our deaths?" The voices boomed in unison. The glowing eyes grew into human like bodies and their arms that reached out towards Eliza.

"No, no, no, no!" Eliza covered her face as the voices screamed at her. The Shadows moved closer and closer to her reaching for her. "I am sorry!"

"It is too late for sorry…" The voices sounded inhuman. Then the darkness washed over Eliza, consuming her in shadows.

Eliza sat straight up in her bed with a cold sweat running all over her body. _"Fuck… Not again… I thought those dreams where over…" _Eliza looked over to check the clock. 6:30 am. _"Great and I am going to be late for breakfast."_ Eliza got out of bed and went into her bathroom. _"Wow I really look like shit."_ She touched her nose, which has a bandage on it from Asami's head-butt and sighed. Then she started up the shower.

Eliza stepped out of her room in her black combat boots, baggy army pants and long-sleeve shirt. She walked through the cold hallways to the cafeteria. When she walked in the people already eating greeted her. After she got her tray she saw Lily sitting with the other female guards. When they saw her coming the made room for her, she sat down in between Lily and Raven.

"Morning Eliza," Raven smiled at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Evanna asked as she sat down.

"Yeah you look… different," Lilly added.

"Well not different just… unsettled," Kristin corrected.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night, I kind of got hit in the face with skull." Eliza smiled.

"Yeah, I probably should have done more to help with that…" Lily said awkwardly.

"No don't worry about it. There wasn't really anything you could do." Eliza reassured. They all talked over their breakfast while the cafeteria filled with the smell of breakfast and people's conversations.

Eliza made her way through the maze of hallways and security locks and guards on patrol to her parent's room. She placed her hand on the scanner next to the door, a picture of her popped up on the scanner followed by the sound of multiple clicking sounds. She pushed open the door to see Riku and her parents sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Good you are here," Mrs. Alston said while still looking at her hand of cards. "I thought you had forgotten about us."

"No I just got a late start today," Eliza sat on the floor with them.

"Well at least you came over, we haven't talked as a family in a while." Mr. Alston commented. "Family is very important."

"Unless we are talking about Uncle will…" Eliza's whisper was barely even audible but Riku still understood what she had said he glanced at her for a moment then went back to looking at his cards.

"What was that Eliza?" Mrs. Alston questioned.

"I didn't say anything," Eliza replied. "So what is the game of choice today?"

"Deception," Riku said. "The whole point is to try and get all of four of one face card by switching cards with other people. So basically try and make a deal with someone so they will give you the card you need, but you have no idea if they will really give you that card."

"Sounds complicated…" Eliza watched them play trying to understand.

"I was just as confused when he explained it to me too," Mr. Alston said. "So Riku I will give you my king if you give me a queen."

"I am going to say no because last time it was a lie so sorry but I am good." Riku smirked.

"Fine you will lose then." Mr. Alston shrugged. They played for several rounds until about 9 o'clock. Then it was time for them all to get to work.

**End of Chapter 51**


	52. Chapter 52

_"…__Oh my god… what…?"_ Asami opened her eyes slowly her head was pounding like she had hit a brick wall and her limbs felt like weights. She looked around and noticed that she was lying in bed. The blankets around her were soft and warm, the pillow felt like it was filled with clouds. She looked around the room and saw a young man sitting at the desk in the room writing something. _"Who the hell…? Where the hell…? Why the hell…?"_ She looked down and she noticed that she was handcuffed then it all came back to her. "Oh shit…" Asami groaned.

"Oh you are awake," The man sitting on the desk turned to look at her. He black army pants, hiking boots and a tight fighting long sleeve grey work out shirt. He black hair was slicked backed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I just died but for some reason I am still alive," Asami turned to face him. "You're the guy who I am supposed to be 'given' to?"

"Umm, yeah," He cleared his throat. "My name is Phoenix."

"Well Phoenix… fuck you." Asami said bluntly.

"Wow! Alright then, I like that." Phoenix laughed. "Listen you don't have to worry about me. I won't force you to sleep with me, but if anyone else is around then at least act like you like me okay?"

"I don't even know you," Asami said coldly.

"Fair enough. Ask anything you want."

"Who are you really and why are you working for them?"

"That would be your first question." He leaned back in his chair. "First my real name is Miklos Yamada. When I was eleven my whole family died in a house fire, the fire actually started because of some guys who my uncle owned money to decided to just burn our place to shit." He paused for a second. "I somehow survived and after that I just lived on the streets. A few months later I met a woman when I was in the park. She was with her three year-old daughter and her seven-year-old son. Want to take a guess about who they where?"

"Mrs. Alston, Riku and… Eliza," Asami looked at the ground. _"Fucking Eliza… that bitch…"_

"Correct. So she saw that I was dirty, poor and hungry and bought me some food. I quickly became friends with young Riku in only a couple of hours. We played tag and hide in go seek for hours. But everything changed when Mrs. Alston let me hold Eliza." Phoenix smiled to himself. "Eliza's eyes haven't changed, they are still that same innocent pale green color."

"I wouldn't call her innocent…" Asami said under her breath. Phoenix ignores Asami and continues.

"When I looked at her I felt like I needed to protect her, I don't know why but I just felt that way. I think Mrs. Alston felt it too because after that she asked me to come home with them for dinner. They lived in a small house, I met Mr. Alston there. When I told them my story right then and there they wanted to me to live with them so I did. At this point Mr. Alston was the right hand of a powerful drug lord name Remy but since he had kids he was taking a break from the thug life. A couple of years went by like normal. I learned that I could fire bend, which kind of put an arrow right through my relationship with Riku because their whole family is non-benders and Riku wanted to be able to bend so he became jealous of me." He sighed. "I started to work for Mr. Alston and his 'company' when I turned thirteen. Remy ended up dying from a drug overdose so Mr. Alston took over and we all moved into the underground base that we have expanded and now call home. Riku and Eliza started training the gang became name Jester's Knife and here we are today." Phoenix took a breath.

"Wow, just wow," Asami nodded her head. "So this is something you just because you went with the flow."

"I had no where else to go. And you haven't eaten." Phoenix turned back to his desk and picked up a plate with a plastic cover over it. He put it down next to Asami on the bed. "It is eggs bacon and toast, much better then the stuff you where eating before." He took the top off of the plate and steam began to rose filling the room with the smell of breakfast.

_"__Oh my sprits…"_ Asami inhaled the smell indulging in it. She picked up the fork on the plate and took a bite of eggs. "Mmmm this tastes so good…"

"Well good, now it is my turn to ask you a question. What is your story?" Phoenix sat back down in his chair.

"Well that is easy." Asami took a couple more bites chewed for a moment then swallowed enjoying every piece of food. "I was born a very rich girl. I lived a normal life, I grew I want to school… I fell in love."

"Love?" Phoenix smirked.

"Well maybe not quite love, but very real feelings. Haven't you ever loved?"

"Yes I have…" Phoenix's face grew somber. "But she gone now. What about your great tale of _love_?"

"Well when I was middle school, we had to do a group project for art. I was put in a group with four other kids, but the only one that mattered was Korra."

"Wait isn't Korra the name of the avatar?" Phoenix smiled in awe and confusion

"Yes, that is her," Asami smile. _"And she is amazing…"_ She took a bite of toast before continuing. "Korra isn't the best at making art but she came up with good ideas. We had mutual friends so we would see each other often. Whenever our friends got together I always wanted to talk to her and whenever I did I couldn't have been happier. When we got to high school things changed, we didn't hang out as much but that didn't stop how I felt. We would have some classes together but we never talked much, sometimes I would see her at randomly around town." Asami sighed. "I started to have feelings for Mako, you know him," Phoenix scoffed. "Yeah, well my feelings for him started but I had feeling for Korra too and the ones for her were much stronger, but I still went out with Mako. Last week I found out Korra liked me back; I couldn't deal with it so I pushed her away. Then Mako and I broke up that tore my heart apart but then I couldn't deny my feelings for Korra. So I told her how I felt."

"Wow that is interesting," Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah well about a minute after I told Korra how I felt Eliza kidnapped me so yeah."

"Oh right…" Phoenix scratched his neck. "And don't be so hard Eliza she never wanted this. Her parents did."

"Whatever,"

"Listen I know you are mad but I can tell you this is how she was raised not what she choose. When she showed for the first time her skills in combat her parents became obsessed. They gang is even named for her." Phoenix explained.

"Wait… what do you mean the gang is named for her…?" Asami looked in Phoenix's eyes for answers.

"When Eliza was younger she made everyone laugh," Phoenix smiled softly. "She was so happy and full of life. She was a jester who was turned into a killer." Phoenix paused for a moment. "She became a jester who killed with on quick motion." He grew very serious. "A knife as fast as a humming birds wings, to make sure you didn't suffer long. To make sure that they would soon go laugh in the heavens." He looked straight into Asami's eyes with his shining like coals in a furnace. "A jester's knife."

**End of Chapter 52**


	53. Chapter 53

Korra didn't move a muscle. She sat in the back of the truck squeezed in a brown wooden box. Ryu was hidden in side the box next to Korra, Calista and Rina were in bags laying completely still on the other side of the truck. Koji and Hain had beaten up to guards and took their Jester's Knife uniforms and now they drove the truck following the path of the trucks in front. The truck rumbled down the street for what seemed liked days.

Finally the tuck came to a stopped, Korra hear the back of the truck open. "We will unload this truck and meet you inside." Korra heard Koji's voice from out side of the truck. "Yeah don't worry about it we got it." Korra felt the truck shift as Koji and Hain got into the back of the truck.

"Okay guys," Hain kept his voice down. "We are going to put you all in the storage room wait there until we come back for you, it won't be long." Korra felt the box start to lift up. "Alright, Rina and Calista we will be back in a bit." After a little bit of being carried she was put down carefully put down. A few minutes later she heard a couple other things being put down around her and the closing and locking of a door. It was a while before the door opened again.

"Alright guys," Koji voice was soft. There was the sound of a box opening and movement. Korra pushed against the top of the box and it came off with ease. She popped her head out to see Ryu stepping out of his box, Calista standing next to Hain and Koji, and Rina wiggling out of her bag. Korra stood up and stepped out of the box.

"Well, now what?" Ryu asked cracking his back.

"Well you guys are going to have to keep low. We figured out where Asami and Bolin are," said Koji.

"Where are they?" Korra asked.

"Bolin is in a cell deep underground and Asami…" Hain hesitated" "…is with some guy named Phoenix…" Everyone looked at Korra waiting for a reaction.

"Well let's go get them." Korra said bluntly not giving anyone the reaction they hoped for. _"Who ever Phoenix is I am going to break his spine."_ Korra kept her thoughts to herself.

"We will but you guys can't be seen you don't have uniforms and it was hard enough convincing the other guards that we where new guards." Said Koji.

"Well then what do we do?" Calista asked.

"The vents, you move in the vents." Hain pointed to a vent on the wall.

"Classic," said Rina.

"Well I hopefully you won't be in there too long." Koji smiled. "Now come one we have some people to save."

**End of Chapter 53**


	54. Chapter 54

The cell had grown even colder since Asami was taken away. The air was freezing and the cuffs holding him fixed to wall felt like blocks of ice. Bolin shivered and his teeth chattered. _"I am beyond fucked…"_ He hung his head in defeat. _"I have no idea where Asami is and there is no way of getting out of here. How long have I even been here? More importantly when are they going to come back with food? I feel like I haven't eaten in days…" _One of the lights flickered and then died leaving the space to the left of Bolin in the dark. Bolin flinched from the sudden loss of light. Then he looked over to the other side of the cell to the shackles that had held Asami. _"God damn it Asami. Where the fuck are you?"_

Bolin opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening. Four guards walked in.

"Well it is your lucky day. Time to get out of this cell," the guard with black hair smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Bolin said.

"Well your brother hasn't come back and you are no use to us and we can't just let you go…" another guard smirked as they walked over to Bolin. They took the cuffs off of Bolin. As soon as they did Bolin swung on the closest one to him. The guard dodged the attack.

"Get away from me!" Bolin elbowed one if the other guards in the nose.

"What the hell! Weren't we starving him? How the hell does he have this much energy?" The guard who got elbow said in frustration holding his nose.

"We were but I guess it didn't help much." One guard kicked Bolin square in the chest and Bolin stumbled back. "Well come one big boy show us what you got." The guards surrounded Bolin.

"Alright then let's dance," Bolin stomped the ground and a piece of earth came up, then he bended it towards the guard in front of him hitting the guard in the stomach. Then one guard punched Bolin right in the face while another one punched him in the stomach pushing him against the wall. Bolin put his hand to his face when he brought his hand away there was blood. "Alright come here you little farts!" Bolin pushed off the wall and kicked the guard you punch him in the face to the ground.

"Alright I have had enough of this!" The guard who Bolin hit the rock got up and created a fireball and threw it at Bolin hitting his arm. Bolin let out a little shirk of pain. "Now shut up you runt!" The guard flew forward with his fists flaming and let out a combination of punches on Bolin.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" A powerful voice boomed clearly though out the whole room. The punches stopped and everyone looked toward the door. Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Alston.

"Mrs. Alston we didn't mean-" one of the guards started.

"Zip it, Malcolm. You job was to simply transfer him to the execution room. I came to check on you progress and instead I see that you were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with our prisoner." Mrs. Alston looked around the room her eyes cut like draggers. "And you," She pointed to the firebender. "Samir, I put you in charge because I thought this wouldn't happen. You have acted up before Samir and I have tried to get you to cooperate." She walked toward Samir.

"Wait Mrs. Alston please, it was just a mistake." Samir pleaded.

"It is too late for that Samir you know what happens now," She pulled out a gun. "Your time is up." She put the gun to his head.

"PLEASE NO!" Samir started to cry.

"To late my darling, I have been nice but that ends now." She pulled the trigger. Samir blood painted the wall and his body slumped to the ground. "Now how about we properly transport our friend here." She walked over to the Bolin. Bolin backed up.

"Don't touch me…" Bolin said his voice shaking.

"Oh how cute," she stroked Bolin's hair.

"I said don't touch me!" Bolin grabbed her arm.

"Wrong move dip for brains," One of the guards chuckled

"Very cute." Mrs. Alston twisted around Bolin's arm and he screamed in pain. "Now go to sleep." She pinched his neck and Bolin started black out.

Bolin woke up with his hands tied behind the chair he was sitting in. The room was dark but there was a light shinning right on Bolin. One of the guards from before stood in front of him holding and gun and looking as though he had just stopped crying. "You piece of shit!" He punched Bolin in the face.

"What the hell…" said Bolin.

"It is your fault Samir is dead."

"Yeah well punching me isn't going to bring him back." Bolin spit in the guards face.

"Oh you are going to pay for that you little shit." He wiped the spit off his face. "Your life ends today." He pointed the gun at Bolin's head and there was a yell from above but before he could pull the trigger he got hit in the head.

**End of Chapter 54**


	55. Chapter 55

Korra, Ryu, Rina and Calista wiggled through the vents trying not to make noise. "Alright guys," Calista whispered. "This is where they told us to wait." The vent suddenly got bigger making a square with other vents leading off of it. Each of them took their own space in the area happily finally having a tiniest bit of space.

"Okay so we just wait?" Ryu asked.

"Yea, They said they would guide us by hitting the vents." Calista confirmed.

"Not the best plan," Korra grumbled.

"Yeah, well it is all we have right now." Calista responded. "Also are you feeling okay?"

"She won't be okay until we get Asami back." Commented Rina.

"Your right." Ryu said agreeing as Korra stayed silent.

"Okay well-" Calista started but suddenly there was a voice coming from on the vents.

"You piece of shit!" the voice yelled.

"What the… you guys stay here." Calista started to move to the vent where the noise had come to as well.

"I am coming with you." Korra started to moved to the vent as well. Calista didn't even put in the energy to protest. They both moved into the vent and looked through the closest grate. Below Bolin was strapped into an chair and a guard was standing in fort of him.

"Bolin…" Korra whispered.

"What the hell…" said Bolin.

"It is your fault Samir is dead." The guard was very angry.

"Yeah well punching me isn't going to bring him back." Bolin spit in the guards face.

"Wow Bolin would never spit at someone…" Korra leaned in to get closer look.

"Oh you are going to pay for that you little shit." The guard wiped the spit off his face. "Your life ends today." He put the gun to Bolin's head.

"NO!" Korra and Calista yelled at the same time. But then suddenly the guard fell to the ground. Hain stepped out from behind the ground and Koji ran to Bolin and started take off his cuffs. Koji looked up and peered into the vent. He put his figure over his lips to tell them to keep it down.

"Okay Bolin," Hain's voice was gentile. "Where is Asami?"

"I have no idea they took her to some Phoenix guy." Bolin looked up into the vent. His eyes locked with Korra's. "It is good to see you again." He smiled. Korra Smiled back.

"Its good to see too Bo." Korra whispered.

"Now who are these guys?" Bolin asked nodding to Hain, Koji, and Calista.

"These are my friends from The White Lotus, Hain, Calista and Koji."

"Good, we are going to need them. These people are insane." Bolin sighed.

"Alright well we just need to get Asami. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Koji asked.

"She is with Phoenix." Bolin looked back up at Korra.

"Who is Phoenix exactly?" Korra kept her cool.

"I think he is like the Alston's right hand man or something." Bolin looked back at Hain and Koji. "That's all I know." Hain took the last cuff off of Bolin and they both stood up.

"Well then let's go get her." Korra said with determination in her voice.

**End of Chapter 55**


	56. Chapter 56

Eliza walked down the hall focused on getting to Phoenix. _"Fucking hell… Bolin is probably dead by now but maybe I can get Asami to forgive me." _Eliza was deep in thought when a noise from above stopped her in her tracks. She looked up at the vents above her. There was slight movement in the vents and then it stopped suddenly. Eliza looked closely at the vent. She stood there for a moment she was about to walk away then suddenly a burst of flame came out of vent. Eliza jumped back in shock. Out of the vent came down Korra. "Korra what the f-" Eliza started but Korra blasted fire at her. Eliza dodged like it was nothing.

"Tell me where Asami is you bitch!" Korra yelled and shot out another flame. A girl with long red hair popped down from the vent followed by a boy with black hair and another girl with pink hair dropped down after. The red haired girl shot another flame at Eliza and once again Eliza dodged like it was nothing. They boy ran up to Eliza and swung at her but Eliza grabbed his fist with one hand and kneed him in the guy then flung him against the wall.

"Korra!" Eliza yelled.

"Want me come get me!" Korra ran straight at her then punched Eliza in the face. Eliza recovered quick and swiftly kicked Korra in the throat. Korra fell to the ground then Eliza pinched Korra's neck and Korra fell unconscious.

"Go get the others!" The boy shouted from the floor.

"On it!" The pink haired started to run down the hall.

"Stop!" Eliza started to run but before she could the red haired girl blasted fire right into Eliza face. Eliza put her arms up just in time for the fire not to burn her eyes. When she put her arms down it was only her the boy and Korra left. "Damnit…" she mumbled.

"Sucks for you." The boy spit at Eliza as he held his stomach.

"Oh shut up." Eliza walked over and pinched the boys neck he feel unconscious just as fast as Korra.

"Eliza what the hell." Phoenix said.

"Listen your room was closer then mine so they had to come here. I could drag them all the way to my room. Someone would see." Eliza replied. Korra and the other boy where hog-tied with duct tape over their mouths in Phoenix's closet.

"God damn you are so lucky that Asami somehow slept through all this mess." They both walked out of the closet. Eliza shut the door quietly. Asami was still sleeping peacefully.

"So what do we do now? The dude said something about 'go get the others' when the two other girls ran off." Eliza voice shook with concern.

"Well clearly they are here to get Asami back,"

"I wonder if they got Bolin…" Eliza sighed.

"Bolin was supposed to be put to death by now."

"I know that… but what if they got him before?"

"It is possible. So what do we do?" Phoenix asked nodding to the closest door

"Well for starters we can't leave them all here alone."

"Agreed. And if anyone comes by here then we have to keep Korra and her little friend quite."

"I can't believe this is happening…" Eliza sat down at Phoenix's desk.

"Neither can I." Phoenix put his hand on Eliza's back. There was a pause.

"Phoenix this is the end. This is the last straw after this I am not dealing with anymore of this bullshit gang." Eliza shook with anger. "I am sick of my so called parents making me hurt people who I care about and kill the innocent. No more bullshit."

"I knew you would say something like that," Phoenix smiled.

**End Chapter 56**


	57. Chapter 57

Mr. and Mrs. Alston sat in their room both looking at plans for the future.

"So honey do you think we should start trying to sell more in the West or the North. They both seem to be lacking in sales." Mr. Alston said while sipping his coffee and looking a city map.

"I would say the West. It will be hard to get people out to the North. The police are swarming around there lately for whatever reason." Mrs. Alston said.

"Alright I will take care of that in the morning." He nodded. Then the door open and Riku walked in.

"Hello Son," Mr. and Mrs. Alston said in unison.

"We have a problem," said Riku.

"What happened?" Mr. Alston Demanded.

"Intruders, they broke Bolin out of the execution. They should still be somewhere in the building."

"Riku everything is on lock on effective immediately!" Mr. Alston said.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Alston asked, "Who ever screwed up is going to be dead."

"I will find that out as soon as possible morther."

"Does your sister know about these intruders?" Mr. Alston questioned.

"I am not sure father,"

"Well make sure she is and I want ever guard on high alert!"

"Yes sir." Riku saluted and quickly left. The door closed and Mr. Alston turned to his wife.

"How did this happen Mai? Didn't you go down to execution?"

"Jacob dear, I went down to take him to execution. I knocked him out and then the rest was up to the guards." She replayed plainly. "One of the messed up big time."

"Yes, yes they did."

Asami opened her eyes and saw Eliza and Phoenix talking. "You have got to be kidding me."

Eliza and Phoenix jumped in a panic. They were both clearly very on edge.

"Asami you are wake!" Phoenix said he voice shaking slightly.

Asami sat up on the bed, "Yeah and now I have to deal with her. Why are you here Eliza?"

Phoenix and Eliza looked at each other hesitantly. "Listen Asami we have a situation and-" Eliza started but was cut off by the lock down alarm and a moment later a very loud knock on the door.

"Phoenix!" Riku's voice boomed from the other said of the door. "Where is Eliza?"

Phoenix looked at Eliza and then opened the door. "Riku, what is going on?"

"Eliza!" Riku pushed Phoenix out of the way and walked up to Eliza. "Come on baby sis, there are intruders in the building we need to go beat them up."

"Riku I…" Eliza said.

"Eliza we don't have time, come on! Suit up!" Riku took Eliza's hand and pulled her out the door shutting the door behind them.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Phoenix whispered under his breath.

"Are these intruders people I need to be worried about?" Asami asked.

"No actually they are here to get you."

**End of Chapter 57**


End file.
